


Polaris (title will probably change)

by wickedwitchy



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchy/pseuds/wickedwitchy
Summary: Kim Bora, known as SuA, co-CEO and founder of Polaris, one of the fastest growing labels in the country. Easily bored, easily entertained and not easily pleased. She finds her day-to-day life rocked when she's left to handle the audition of Lee Siyeon, a promising new voice with a wonderful natural talent, but who brings her own list of complications to the life of stardom.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 39
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect this to be popular but here goes nothing. I've never written for this fandom and this fic was actually inspired by a challenge from a friend of mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer, this is a work of fiction. No profits are being made.

“Is everything done for the weekend?” Bora asked, leaning back in her chair and idly twiring a pen between her fingers. Yubin, her business partner and longtime best friend, looked up from where she had been stuffing last minute paperwork into her briefcase. Scoffing she closed the case with a snap, pushing back her bangs where they had fallen into her eyes. 

“Not quite.” Yubin said, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Bora looked up from her pen, frowning at the taller woman. “There’s an audition scheduled for two pm that you’ll have to oversee.” Her words where interrupted by Bora groaning and pitching herself forward to cradle her head in her arms. Ignoring the dramatics of her best friend, Yubin continued, “I really have to go Bora. Handong and Gahyeon have been looking forward to this week for months.” Bora sat up pouting.

“But I hate doing auditions.” Bora whined. “They’re always so…so… Ugh they’re either unoriginal or absolutely horrible! And your better at telling the ‘hopefuls’ no than I am. Can’t we put it off until you get back?” A raised brow was her only reply dragging another groan from her, earning a throaty laugh from her friend. 

“While I am more tactful than you are Bora,” Yubin began, coming over to pat her friend on the head. “This is as much your job as mine. You assured me last week that me going on vacation, a vacation that’s been put off twice now I might add, wouldn’t be a problem. Pull up your big girl pants SuA and get it done. Besides, this one might surprise you. I mean, she’s made it this far. She might just be worth your time.” Swatting at Yubins hand Bora asked, 

“Before you go, do we know anything about this girl?” 

“Her name is Lee Siyeon. She’s twenty-four so I don’t know that calling her a girl fits.” Yubin said turning back to her desk. “Has a rather unique voice, or so the last manager said. She’ll have her challenges, certainly but hey, don’t we all?” She turned on heel then, briefcase in hand. Flashing a cheeky smile at Bora she added, “With that, I’ve got to be going. Don’t call me unless the companies on fire or someone gets into a scandal that you can’t handle. Remember, don’t talk to the press with out Minji there and don’t torment the trainees. Also, two o’clock Bora! Minji will let me know if you skipped it. Bye!” Her word was drawn out as she headed for the door, throwing a jaunty wave over her shoulder. In a moment of maturity befitting a woman of her age, Bora stuck her tongue out at Yubin’s back before letting her head fall back into her arms. Checking the clock, she groaned. It was already one forty-five. Praying to whatever deity might be listening, Bora drug herself out of her seat and began making her way down to the audition rooms. She was met along the way by Kim Minji, longtime friend and annoyingly perfect personal assistant.

“Yubin gone for the trip?” Minji asked in way of greeting. Bora grunted in reply, still not happy about having to spend her afternoon dealing with an audition. Minji hmmed in response before nudging Bora’s shoulder with her own. “It’ll be ok, I honestly think you’ll like this one. I got to listen in on her first round and you know how picky the managers are about call backs.”

“You’ve heard her?” Bora asked, stopping in her tracks and dragging Minji to a stop with her. “What was she like? Am I wasting my time? Does she have any potential at all?” Minji raised her hands as if to physically block Bora’s barrage of questions.

“She seems like a sweet girl, not overly sugary like some of the others. She’s got a unique voice and you can almost hear the power behind it that she’s keeping to herself. She could be something great Bora but you’re going to want to handle this um… Better than you would normal auditions.” At Bora’s look she shrugged. “You can be a bit much, as SuA. I want you to go into this one as Bora instead, ok?” At Minji’s urging they started walking again, making it to the audition room with only a few minutes to spare. “Remember,” Minji said firmly. “Interview her as Bora not SuA. Do this well Bora and I’ll buy you dinner tonight.” Rolling her eyes at Minji, Bora opened the door to find the room empty. 

“She’s late.” Bora said flatly. Minji held up her wrist to show her that the new singer still had five minutes. Huffing out a sigh, Bora entered the room. Moving back to the table, she plopped down in one of the padded chairs with a huff, pointedly ignoring the look Minji was giving her as she took her own seat. The red head began pulling out paperwork from her bag, a list of standard interview questions and something that looked suspiciously like a contract. Rolling her eyes at the over confidence of the other woman, Bora leaned back in her chair wishing briefly that she’d thought to bring her pen to fiddle with. As if almost hearing her thoughts Minji sighed and dug another pen out of her bag, holding it out to Bora with a barely concealed smirk. Bora stuck her tongue out at her friend before taking the pen and twirling it between her fingers. 

The minutes passed like hours, Bora’s frustration growing by the second as she was reminded of everything else she could be doing at the moment. There was a pile of paperwork in her office that needed to be signed off on, orders and bookings to be done. Venues to contact, photo shoots to arrange. There where hand pies in the staff room and coffee and…

Her thoughts where interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Bora’s head snapped up, ready to see the woman who was so important that it couldn’t be put off till Yubin got back. The first thing through the door however was a red tipped white cane, held in a slender pale hand. Bora’s eyes followed the hand up the arm and when the woman’s face came into view she felt her breath catch. Her face was angular, pale and almost perfect. Sharp but delicate features drew Bora’s eyes to roam and she felt herself standing. Minji’s grip on her arm stopped her however and she head a frustrated voice mutter, “I hope I’ve found the right room this time. Stupid Yooh not being here…” 

“Lee Siyeon?” Bora asked, her voice sounding strange in her own ears. The woman’s head snapped in the direction of her voice and Bora was greeted with the sight of dark eyes framed in thick, curling eyelashes. It was a moment before the frustrated frown curled into a small smile and the woman nodded. 

“I am. You must be Lee Yubin, though your voice sounds different than it did on the phone.” Bora heard Minji quietly cackle next to her and elbowed her assistant in the side to shut her up. 

“No, I’m um Kim Bora, the co-CEO of Polaris. Yubin got called away on business so I agreed to oversee your final audition. Would you like help finding a seat?” The small smile fell from the woman’s lips as soon as it had come and she said flatly, 

“I can manage, thank you.” Bora watched as she made her way across the room, stopping when her cane struck one of the chairs with a quiet clack. Setting herself down she turned her head back to look in their direction. “I’d like to establish one thing before we begin if I may. I’ve been blind for 20 years Ms. Kim. I appreciate the offer of help, but its un-needed.” 

Recoiling from the woman’s frosty tone Bora turned a sharp look at Minji. The red head only shrugged at her before turning back to her notes. Taking a deep breath, Bora turned her attention back to the other woman. “I apologize Ms. Lee, I wasn’t intending on offending you. We at Polaris try to be accommodating to all who wish to pursue music. Do you have any questions for us before we begin?” The woman seemed to focus on the sound of Bora’s voice and her head cocked slightly to one side. Folding her cane and dropping it into her bag, she crossed one knee over the other and asked, 

“Could you call me Siyeon? Ms. Lee is my mother.” She was smiling again, a crooked sort of half smile that made Bora’s stomach flip. Shaking her head, Bora mentally berated herself before saying,

“Sure, Siyeon, we can do that. Minji, my assistant tells me you’ve auditioned several times with us and that this is your final pass through. Can you tell me what inspired you to choose Polaris?” Her words where met with a long stare, the crooked half smile not wavering before Siyeon leaned back casually in her chair. 

“You’re the most accommodating company in the industry.” Beside Bora, Minji was snickering, her hands clasped to her mouth to muffle the sound. Bora felt herself smiling at the dry delivery, at the audacity of her own words being used back at her. “Also,” Siyeon said with a casual wave of a long, slender hand. “I was referred by Kim Yoohyeon. She’s deaf and said you lot did pretty well managing her career instead of using her as a token to look better.” Bora felt her eyes go wide. Yoohyeon had been a pet project of sorts of Yubin’s, insisting that her voice was worth dealing with whatever people said about a deaf popstar. 

“Yoohyeon is a friend of yours?” Minji asked suddenly, perking up and joining the conversation for the first time. Bora fought the urge to groan, having forgotten about her friends crush on the rising star. Siyeon turned her sight-less eyes on Minji and her smile widened just a bit. 

“She is.” Siyeon said. “We’ve known each other our entire lives. She was supposed to be here today but got called on a last-minute schedule. That’s why I was almost late.” Bora looked down at the papers in front of her and frowned. Such generic questions didn’t really seem like they would work for this woman. Turning the paper over, she decided to ignore it and take Minji’s suggestion instead. If the red head wanted her to interview her as Bora then damn it, she’d do it as Bora. 

“Can you tell us a bit about yourself?” Bora asked, leaning forward to prop her chin on her hand. Siyeon was facing her again and Bora valiantly ignored the effect it was having on her. After a moment, the blind woman spoke, 

“There’s not a lot to tell. I grew up in Seoul. I’m an only child unless you count Yoohyeon. Obviously one of the first things people notice about me is that I’m blind. It was caused by a head injury as a child and that’s all I’ll say about that. I can play piano fairly well and have been singing as long as I can remember. I don’t have a favorite color, my favorite type of music is jazz and my favorite sound is rain. Oh and, I’m not much of a dancer.” The last line was said with a hint of self-depreciating humor and Bora chuckled before she could stop herself. To her surprise, the crooked smile on Siyeons face turned into a small grin, revealing white, almost perfect teeth. 

“Well,” Bora said, letting some of the humor creep into her voice. “Dancing aside, you seem to come from a pretty well rounded back-ground musically. Have you ever had any formal training?” A nod was her only answer and Bora huffed. “What kind of training Siyeon?” 

“Formal, Ms. Kim.” Siyeon said in that dry way of hers. Bora was torn between wanting to laugh at the look on Minji’s face and wanting to scream in frustration. Choosing to laugh she picked up her almost forgotten pen, twirling it between her fingers before asking again, 

“What sort of formal training Siyeon? Classic jazz? Modern? Traditional?”

“A bit of all of those.” Siyeon said before fumbling with her bag. Bora was consumed with the urge to help her again but ignored it in fear of offending her. After a moment, Siyeon pulled out a rather battered looking black book. There where stickers and drawings plastered on the covers of it and the spine seemed to be held together with tape. Pages looked like they where stuffed haphazardly in between the bound ones and Bora felt her curiosity rise. “My mother wanted me to be ah, well rounded as you put it and enrolled me in more music classes over the years than I can name. I recently finished a degree in musical composition and have been writing and composing my own music for the last ten years or so. This,” she waved the book a bit. “Is my life’s work so far. Most of these songs have never been played outside my bedroom so I have no idea if their any good or not but its one of the things I’m willing to offer if you just give me a chance.” The last sentence was said with such desperation that seemed so out of place for such a confident woman that Bora felt her heart ache for her.

“Siyeon,” Minji said before Bora could. “Would you be willing to sing for us? You can sing in whatever style your most comfortable with and the room is sound proofed so there is no fear in disturbing anyone else.” 

“There’s a piano.” Bora said quickly, standing from the table to make her way over to the raised part of the room. She understood now why Yubin booked her in this room. Pulling off the cover quickly, Bora balled it up and shoved it into a cubby. “If you’d like to play for us.” Siyeon’s eyes hadn’t left Bora, even as she moved across the room. “How do you do that?” Bora blurted before she could stop herself. Siyeons eyebrows rose and Bora felt her face burning. After a moment, Siyeon pulled her cane from her bag and stood, unfolding with a quick, well-practiced motion. Walking slowly towards the small stage she said, 

“I can hear you when you where moving. You move lightly, like a dancer, but I could hear you.” She came to the edge of the stage, stopping when her cane tapped against it and carefully stepped up. Bora pulled out the piano bench and moved out of the way, watching as Siyeon settled herself comfortably. Her cane was propped against the bench, out of the way but still in easy reach and Bora got her first close look at her. Siyeons hair, while seeming black before was shining a deep, almost indigo blue under the lights and Bora noticed that at the ends it was closer to an electric blue. She had a light dusting of freckles across her nose and Bora wanted to brush her fingers across her cheekbones to see if they where as sharp as they looked. Siyeon looked up at her then and impossibly dark eyes caught hers and Bora felt her breath catch. Her eyes darted down to Siyeons red painted lips and Bora felt her mouth go dry. 

“Bora!” Minji’s voice shattered whatever spell had come over her and Bora felt herself stumble back. Shaking her head, she turned to look at her friend. Minji wore an expression of fond exasperation and was shaking her head. “I think she’s ready to start. Playing music. Like you asked her to.” Bora nodded, turning to leave the stage only to stop mid-step when she heard Siyeon snicker behind her.

“Yeah Ms. Kim. You can stare at my face while I sing if you want.” Bora felt her face flush and hurried back over to Minji. Pointedly ignoring the other woman’s snickering, Bora turned her attention to the stage as Siyeon played through several warm-up scales. After a few minutes of this, the tone changed into the beginnings of a pleasant-sounding melody. As the intro wound down, the tone suddenly shifted into something almost darker. The intensity of it sent a shiver down Bora’s spine which turned into goosebumps when Siyeon started to sing. Her voice started out soft, a barest feather touch of sound, building into a rich, throaty sound that set Bora’s heart to pounding in her chest. Stealing a glance at Minji, she found her friends mouth slightly agape and her eyes wide. They stood there transfixed, watching as Siyeon seemed to come to life during her song. A song that when asked later, neither Bora nor Minji could hope to remember the words to. It came to a crescendo with a high note full of such emotion that Bora felt tears spring to her eyes. 

As the last notes of the piano died, Bora felt herself clapping, Minji along with her. Siyeon sat head bowed, her face obstructed by the fall of her hair. Her shoulders where shaking and Bora wondered if she was crying. Taking a breath to steady herself, Bora said, “That was amazing Siyeon!” 

“Bravo!” said Minji still clapping. She clasped her hands in front of her chest and asked happily, “Why in the world aren’t you signed yet?! Was that an original?!” 

“I-it was.” Siyeons voice came from behind her hair. Pale hands came up to push her hair back and she looked towards their general direction with red rimmed eyes. “As for why I-I’m not signed.” She stopped, taking a moment to clear her throat and said stronger, “Why I’m not signed is rather obvious. I’m a liability that no one wants to deal with.”

“That’s their loss.” Bora said firmly. Stepping up onto the stage, she leaned against the piano, reaching to pass Siyeon a tissue. “Those other companies are run by bigoted fools who can’t see a gem right in front of their ugly faces.” Drying her face, Siyeon looked up at Bora, fixing her again with her dark, un-seeing eyes. 

“Is that what I am Kim Bora?” Siyeon asked, her voice taking on a tone that sent shivers down Bora’s spine. “A gem or a gimmick?” Bora could hear the challenge in the younger woman’s voice and felt her lips pull in a fierce grin. 

“A gem, Lee Siyeon.” She said firmly. Leaning closer she continued, “And with Polaris, you can show everyone who ever doubted you that. Are you interested? Because I- We are.” She could hear Minji saying something in the background but ignored her choosing instead to focus on Siyeon’s face. Their eyes met and Bora couldn’t help but want to drown in the intensity. After a long moment, a grin stretched across Siyeon’s face. 

“I’d love to, if you,” She smirked up at Bora then. “You all are interested.” 

“Bora, shouldn’t you wait and talk to Yubin?” Minji asked, stepping up the stage. Bora drug her eyes away from Siyeon to look at Minji, the fierce grin never leaving her face.   
“I’ll deal with Yubin. Minji, would you bring a contract up to my office? I’ll see Siyeon up there.” Minji’s eyes darted between the two of them, torn between arguing with her friend and listening to her boss. Finally, she sighed and nodded. 

Bora watched Minji gather up her paperwork and leave before turning her attention back to Siyeon. To her surprise, the blind woman’s eyes where still on her. Chuckling softly, Bora leaned back against the piano saying, “You certainly know how to make an impression Siyeon.” The woman closed the lid to the piano before leaning forward, propping herself on her elbows. 

“Impressions have certainly been made Ms. Kim.” Siyeon said, her voice quiet. “The question is are they strictly professional?” 

“Call me Bora.” The words slipped out before Bora could stop them and she was suddenly thankful that the other woman couldn’t see the blush lighting up her face. She almost never allowed anyone, outside her closest friends to call her Bora at work. Gripping her nerve before she could lose it, Bora continued, “And would it offend you if my intentions weren’t entirely professional?” Siyeon smirked up at her again, her lips curling in such a way that made Bora’s breath catch in her throat and her hands go sweaty. 

“Not entirely.” Siyeon murmured, “It would certainly make your reactions to me make sense.” Her eyes closed, her head tipping back slightly and she took a deep breath through her nose. “Your heart is pounding; your breathing is heavy. Your attracted to me, physically at least.” Her eyes opened again, pinning Bora again with her stare. “I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage on that aspect. I have no idea what you look like. But,” The smirk was back. “You feel nice enough and Yoohyeon speaks highly of you. How much longer is your work-day?”

The question caught Bora off guard. “You where my last appointment for the day. Why?” She could hear the confusion in her own voice and judging from the laugh that Siyeon let out, she could to. Grabbing her cane with one hand, Siyeon carefully stood from the bench, using her knee to gently push it back in place. 

“If that’s the case, why not ask me to dinner. We could go over the contract more and, seeing as we’ll be working together for the foreseeable future, it’ll give us a chance to get to know each other on a more… personal level.” Her suggestion threw Bora with its boldness and she stammered out lamely,

“W-wanna have dinner with me?” A throaty chuckle was her response and Siyeon nodded. Bora watched as she carefully stepped down from the small stage and turned towards her, waiting. After a moment, Siyeon asked humor coloring her voice,

“Well? Weren’t you going to ‘see me to your office’?” Bora nodded quickly, hurrying down from the stage. Waiting for Siyeon to put her book back in her bag and sling it over her shoulder, she gently led the woman out into the hall. “Where is your office?” Siyeon asked. 

“About eight floors up.” Bora said, nodding at one of the trainees who hurried past them, eying Siyeon curiously. “I know you said you didn’t want or need help, but would you like to me um, guide you to the elevator?” Siyeon’s smirk never wavered as she folded her cane and held her arm out to Bora. Together they made the short walk to the elevator and soon found themselves the only ones inside. After a moment Siyeon chuckled quietly. Leaning down to Bora she murmured, 

“You’re a lot cuter when you’re on the back foot like that. I’ll have to keep that in mind.” Ignoring the blush creeping up her neck Bora tilted her head back to look up at Siyeon. That damnable smirk was still firmly in place and Bora fought to ignore what it was doing to her insides. 

“You caught me off guard, with your question.” Bora murmured back, matching her tone to Siyeons. “I’m not usually so easily put ‘on the back foot’ as your put it. I know your tricks now and you won’t catch me as easily next time.” To her surprise, Siyeon tipped her head back and laughed. 

“You know one of them Kim Bora,” Siyeon said still laughing. “But I have others. You’ll see.” Before Bora could respond, the elevator chimed, indicating their arrival to the executive floor. Bora cringed as they stepped from the lift. The cubical area leading up to the office doors where cluttered and crowded with the miscellaneous build up of the work week. Handong and Gahyeon had been in such a hurry to get out of the building that they had left their workspaces a wreck. Shaking her head at the thought of the two younger women Bora carefully led Siyeon around the worst of it.

“Sorry it’s taking so long.” Bora said softly. “My co-workers are human tornadoes. The floors kind of a major tripping hazard at the moment.” Siyeon shrugged, matching Bora’s pace easily. 

“You’ve never lived with Yooyeon.” Siyeon said easily. “That girl is a major tripping hazard wrapped in a human suit.” Bora couldn’t help but laugh. “Seriously,” Siyeon continued as Bora led them around a corner. “For someone who’s spent as much of her life dancing as Yooh has and is supposedly graceful, she trips over flat surfaces standing still. My apartment is practically baby proofed for when she’s over.” As they got closer to Bora’s office, they heard voices coming from the open door. 

“…No idea whats taking them so long… Hope SuA hasn’t made an ass of herself, yet… No Yooh, we shouldn’t go and find them.” Bora bit back the urge to groan at Minji’s sheer lack of confidence in her. Before she could say anything though, Siyeon called into the open room,

“She hasn’t made an ass of herself yet, but the night is still young!” Bora looked up at the younger woman her mouth opening to defend herself but closing with a snap when Siyeon winked at her. A tall, silver haired figure appeared in the door, her face breaking into a bright grin when she spotted them. Minji appeared behind her not a moment later, looking more flustered than usual. Bora filed that information away for later teasing. 

“Siyeon!” Yoohyeon practically chirped, hurrying forward but stopping at Siyeons raised hand. “I’m so sorry that I couldn’t meet you earlier but work and…” Her softly accented words trailed off when she registered that Bora was leading her. “Why?” She asked gesturing towards where their arms where linked. Confusion colored her face and she cocked her head in much the same manner that Bora had seen Siyeon do earlier. 

“She offered and I honestly had no idea where we where going.” Siyeon said unfolding her cane with a snap. 

“But you hate being- OW!” Yooyeon’s words cut off in a sharp cry of pain when Siyeons cane connected with her shin. Siyeon made a ‘later’ motion to her friend and said,

“We have a contract to sign and I owe you a bottle of soju Yooh. Come to mine Sunday and we’ll talk but for now please shut up or I’ll start talking about what you like and don’t like!” Minji laughed behind Yoohyeon when the younger woman sent her a look.   
“Can I get into my office?” Bora asked Yoohyeon. The silver haired girl nodded hurriedly and scurried back into the office, tripping on the carpet but righting herself quickly. Minji watched her fondly for a moment before looking curiously at Bora. 

“What took you so long? Did you get lost again?” The barest hint of a smirk on Minji’s face made Bora grind her teeth. 

“No I did not get lost again thank you very much.” Bora grumbled. “We we’re talking.” The look on Minji’s face combined with the quick glance down at their still joined arms made the heat creep back up Bora’s face again. 

“Right.” Minji said, drawing the word out to show her disbelief. “Talking. Well,” snapping back into professional mode, Minji gestured for Bora to lead them inside. Rolling her eyes, Bora followed her friends into the office and soon, she was seated at the desk across from Siyeon. 

Glancing around the room, Bora felt her brows furrow at the still lingering presence of Yoohyeon. “Not that I mind,” Bora began. “But why exactly is she here?” The question was directed at Minji who simply rolled her eyes. 

“Because Ms. I didn’t want to wait to do this Monday, I had been planning on getting a contract done in braille but no. You wanted to rush this. I figured Siyeon would be more comfortable with someone she actually knows going over the contract with her seeing as its in a format that she can’t read.” Bora wanted to bang her head on the desk at her own stupidity. Of course, that’s why Minji had wanted to wait. To her surprise, Siyeon chuckled. 

“Having Yoohyeon read it is fine. It’ll give her a chance to use her brain for something today other than choreo and oogling pretty girls.” Ignoring the cry of indignation from her best friend, Siyeon continued, “It was sweet of you to think of me though. If I could get a copy of it in braille in the future though, I wouldn’t complain but for now lets just get through this. I’ve got plans this evening.” 

The contract was straight forward, a standard five-year deal promising royalties, promotion, coaching and training when needed. Soon Siyeon was scrawling her signature across the right lines and Minji was scooping it up to be copied and filed. “Welcome to Polaris.” Bora said brightly, smiling broadly when she saw the bright smile on Siyeon’s face. The moment was broken when Yoohyeon squealed and threw her arms around her best friend, causing the blind woman to start in surprise. 

“I’m so happy for you!” Yoohyeon began. Whatever she was going to say next was interrupted by Siyeon’s hands pushing at her chest and face to get her to let go. 

“Warn me next time brat!” Siyeon snapped. Her smile took the sting out of it though and Bora couldn’t help but wonder if the two where always like this. Minji looked between the two of them and asked, 

“So what are everyone’s plans for the weekend?” Yoohyeon looked towards her still beaming. 

“No plans until Sunday for me. Siyeon, do you have plans?” 

“I do.” The blind woman said simply. “I have a dinner date tonight and tomorrow is still up in the air depending on how tonight goes.” Bora coughed at the implication, causing everyone to turn and look at her. The smirk creeping onto Minji’s face made Bora want to bury her head in her hands but she stared defiantly at her friend.   
“How about you Bora?” She asked, her voice playful. “Got plans for the weekend?” The subtle eyebrow wiggle told Bora that the red head was more than aware of her plans for the evening. Deciding to turn the tables on her, Bora smirked back at her. 

“I went ahead and made plans considering you told me earlier that you wanted to take Yoohyeon out tonight to celebrate her new single charting. I made you a reservation at your favorite place for,” She checked her watch. “Seven pm. That should give you two a chance to get ready right?” Minji’s eyes widened in shock, her face flushing almost the same color as her hair. Yoohyeon turned to beam at her. 

“I’d love to! We have to go if we want to get ready thought!” She shot up, seizing Minji by the hand and tugging her to her feet. Bora snickered at the look of sheer panic on her friend’s face, shooting her a finger wave as Yoohyeon practically drug her from the room. After a long moment Bora’s attention was drawn back to Siyeon tapping her nails on the surface of the desk. 

“That was underhanded, wasn’t it?” Siyeon asked, still smiling. Bora smiled back at her before tidying up her desk. She was suddenly nervous. 

“It was but its for her own good.” Bora said, fiddling with her favorite pen. “Minji’s been mooning over Yoohyeon for months. I almost couldn’t take the pining anymore. I actually did make them a reservation though so its not all bad.”

Siyeon leaned back against the back rest of her chair, elbow propped on the arm rest and her chin resting on her palm. “Are you usually the reservation type? Is there going to be a dress code for the evening?” Bora felt herself relax a bit, glad Siyeon wasn’t mad at her for duping their friends. 

“I am sometimes. It depends on why I’m going out or who I’m going out as.” Her pen made another looping pass over her fingers while Siyeon waited for her to go on. “Sometimes, I have to go out as SuA, the CEO of Polaris. Black tie, high end and ugh, so boring. Most of the time I crave getting to go as Bora, getting to be just Bora.” The words where coming before she could stop them. “I wasn’t planning on playing that whole game tonight but if you want, I can make us a reservation somewhere and-”

“No.” Siyeon cut her off. “Who asked me out? Bora or SuA?” Bora smiled brightly.

“Bora did.” She said firmly. The smile that bloomed on Siyeon’s face was so bright Bora was sure it would put the sun to shame. 

“Then take me somewhere Bora wants to go.” Siyeon said softly. “Leave SuA here for the weekend.” Bora felt her eyebrows raise. Standing from her seat, she stretched. 

“Will it be all weekend Siyeon?” The other woman stared up at her for a moment before her smile turned into a smirk. 

“If your lucky Bora.” There was a moment of silence before Siyeon reached for her cane and carefully stood. “Now, if the formalities are over and the friends are taken care of, why don’t we get out of here? I’m starving.” Bora let out a loud laugh at the bossy tone in the younger woman’s voice before moving around the desk to join her. 

“Alright,” Bora said still chuckling. “Would you let me guide you back to the elevator?” Without answering, Siyeon looped her arm through Bora’s and tugged her gently in the direction she thought the door was in.   
Soon they where off the elevator, Bora hollering at the receptionist to have a good weekend as they passed the front desk heading toward the parking garage. As they made their way down the dimly lit rows, Bora asked, “Do you want to go home and change or are you comfortable as you are?” 

“I’m fine as I am.” Siyeon said. They’d been walking for a long few minutes and much to Bora’s pleasure she hadn’t let go of Bora’s arm yet. “If you wanted to stop by your place and change, I wouldn’t mind.” Bora looked down at her business casual attire and cringed. There was no point in trying to go out as Bora if she got recognized. 

“You have a good point. I guess we can figure out where we’re going on the way to my place. I don’t live too far away and hopefully traffic hasn’t gotten to bad yet. This ones mine.” Bora said, gently pulling them to a stop next to her car. It was one of her few indulgences in the last few years. The car was sleek, well-polished and had been the top of the line when it had first come out. Yubin and her girlfriends like to make fun of Bora for the sheer amount that she’d paid on the sound system alone. Looking over at Siyeon she asked, “Are you ok riding in cars?” Her question was met with a laugh and a pat on her arm. 

“I’m fine with cars but thanks for asking. If you’d be nice enough to get the door for me though, that’d be great.” Bora let her arm go slowly before fishing the key fob out of her pocket and unlocking the doors. At once the door handles rose out of the doors themselves and she opened the passenger door. 

“Milady,” She asked, gently taking Siyeon’s hand to guide her towards the car. As soon as she was settled, Bora gently closed the door and let out an excited noise she’d been holding since her office. Moving around to the driver side, she quickly got in to see Siyeon running her hands gently over the surface of the interior. “What are you doing?” She blurted before she could stop herself. Her question was met with a soft smile and Siyeon said,  
“Taking a feel of your car. Trying to get an idea of what it might look like by how it feels.” Running her hand across the center console she added, “Is it leather? Could you describe it to me?” Surprised at the question, Bora glanced around the interior, trying to think best how to describe her car. 

“The interior is done in leather yeah, black with red stitching. The outside is painted in a high gloss, metallic red. Kind of a darker red. The radio console is framed in a high gloss dark wood and the accents are done in stainless steel. Um, black and silver. My windows are tinted dark for privacy and there are four speakers in each door. There are also sub-woofers in the trunk.” Siyeon’s hands hadn’t stopped moving during her description but her eyes where closed and there was a small smile on her face. After a long moment, she opened her eyes, smiling brighter. 

“Thank you for describing it. It sounds beautiful.” Bora smiled back at her. 

“You’re welcome. I’ll describe anything you want, anytime.” Siyeon turned her head in the direction of her voice, her eyebrows raising. To Bora’s disappointment, the smile had mostly faded. 

“I hope you mean that. I um, sometimes have to ask a lot, especially if I’m going new places. It can get bothersome to others at times.” Bora frowned at her words, turning to start the car. It rumbled to life with a quiet purr and Bora couldn’t help but smile. She loved her car. 

“Well, their all assholes.” Bora said plainly as she backed out of the parking spot and slowly made her way towards the exit. Soon the car was pulling out into the late afternoon sunshine and they where on their way to Bora’s apartment. Next to her Siyeon scoffed, brushing her hair back with one hand to get it out of her face. “It’ll probably take us about thirty minutes to get to my place.” Bora said softly, keeping her eyes trained on the road. Glancing at the clock she gasped when she realized that it was already almost five pm. 

“That’s not to bad, considering you live in the city.” Siyeon said. She shifted in her seat, tucking one of her feet under her. “Sorry,” she said absently. “I never can seem to set right in seats. And does it really make people you’ve never met assholes for not wanting to pander to a woman you barely know?” 

“You can’t help being blind,” Bora said growling under her breath when another car cut her off. “Anymore than Yoohyeon can help being deaf.” She stomped the breaks when the driver in front of her came to an abrupt stop. “Sorry, sorry. Every thing’s fine, the guy in front of us just slammed his breaks. Stupid taxi…” Siyeon was gripping the sides of her seat now in an almost white-knuckle grip and Bora prayed traffic would ease up so they would get to her place faster. 

“You’re right but its not the worlds job to pander to those of us that are different.” Siyeon said, her voice still tense from the abrupt stop. Bora sighed when the traffic began to lighten up as she followed a curve in the road into one of the quieter bits of the city. 

“I wouldn’t consider it pandering.” Bora said carefully. “Pandering makes it sound like something that’s irrelevant, almost like your asking for someone to describe something for you because your lazy. That’s just not the case. Forgive me if I’m wrong but you don’t seem like the kind to ask for anything unless you absolutely need it, especially when it comes to helping you or even just describing something. If I can help you, even in the slightest bit, please never feel bad for asking me to describe something to you I-” Her words where cut off when she felt the soft press of Siyeon’s finger tips against her cheek followed by the even softer press of her lips. 

“Thank you.” Siyeon murmured, still close enough that Bora could feel the warmth of her breath on her cheek and neck. “That means a lot to me.” Bora was stunned into silence, almost missing the turn in for her apartment complex due to shock. They rode in silence as Bora drove them through the complex back towards her building. Soon, they had parked in her space just outside the front door and she was turning the car off. Turning to look at Siyeon, she asked, 

“Would you like to come in? I shouldn’t be long but I didn’t want to leave you in an unfamiliar place.” Siyeon smiled, nodding her head and Bora quickly got out of the car and hurried around to the passenger door. Opening it, she helped Siyeon stand from the car and said, “Its not really a very flashy building or anything. I have a three-story town house thing.” Before Siyeon could reply a male voice hollered, 

“Ohy Bora! Your home early.” A young man in his late teens was jogging over and Bora groaned. The young guy came to a stop a few feet from them and Bora felt Siyeon’s grip tighten on her hand. Breathing hard, the young man stood up all the way and Bora couldn’t help but roll her eyes at him. 

“What do you want Woon? I’m kinda busy, just getting home from work and all.” The young man, Woon looked between the two of them and asked, 

“Was wondering if you wanted to come kick our asses at guitar hero but woah you have company. You never have company unless its Yubin and her harem. Who’s your friend?” Before Bora could reply Siyeon said,

“Lee Siyeon. And you are?” Her tone was even, if a little clipped and to Bora’s surprise she had tucked herself a little closer to the smaller woman. Bora saw the confusion on Woons face before he collected himself.

“Um Park Woon-Gi.” He said quickly. “But my friends call me Woon.” Turning his attention back to Bora he continued, “But yeah totally if you wanna come kick our asses again, we got drinks and stuff. We might actually stand a chance against you without Yubin and um, your friend is more than welcome!” Bora could feel the tension practically rolling off Siyeon in waves and quickly shook her head no. 

“Not tonight Woon. We’ve got plan’s, I’m just stopping by to change out of work clothes.” The young man’s face fell a little but he shrugged it off. 

“Alright then, hope you ladies have a nice evening and you know where we’ll be Bora if you change your mind! Nice meeting you Ms. Lee!” With that he turned and bounded back in the direction he had come from. Turning to look up at Siyeon, Bora asked quietly, 

“Are you ok?” Siyeon took a deep breath before patting Bora’s arm. 

“I’m fine, I just don’t like it when people run up on me.” Flashing a small smile, Siyeon continued, “Seems like an excitable guy. Friend of yours?” Bora laughed, turning slowly to lead Siyeon inside. 

“Sort of, more like over friendly neighbor that Yubin likes to beat at video games and drinking contests. He lives a few buildings down from me in what is basically a frat house.” They stopped at the front door long enough for Bora to unlock it before moving inside. “Woon’s a good kid honestly. A little overzealous and not very bright but a good kid. There’s a step here.” They had stopped in the entry way to take off their shoes and Bora guided Siyeon farther into the living room. 

“He sounds like a grown man.” Siyeon said. “And yet you describe him as a ‘good kid’.” Bora chuckled, leading them over to the couch.   
“He’s only like 19 and its his first time living away from home. He’s practically a baby compared to me.” Siyeon made a hmming sound before asking, 

“And how old are you Bora? Its only fair to ask since I know you saw my age on my application.” She let go of Bora’s hand, setting herself down carefully on the couch and running her hand along the material of it. “Leather again…” She murmured. Bora couldn’t help but smile at her, feeling a sense of fondness growing in her chest. 

“I turn thirty-two in August and yeah the couch is leather. I tend to be kind of clumsy when I’m working and with leather you don’t have to worry about coffee stains. Speaking of, would you like anything to drink?” Bora fidgeted with her hands, watching Siyeon’s face for any indication that her age bothered her. To her surprise the younger woman simply smiled. 

“Such a cougar.” Siyeon said chuckling. Her hand was still running along the couch, seeming to enjoy the feeling of the material under her fingers. She looked up towards where she had heard Bora’s voice. “Your age doesn’t bother me if that’s what your worried about. I had the indication from Yoohyeon that you where older than both of us. Could I have a glass of water if you don’t mind?” 

“Of course.” Bora said smiling. “I’m just going to step into the kitchen and grab that for you ok? Just shout if you need me.” Siyeon nodded, settling farther into the couch and Bora smiled when she saw her fold her cane and tuck her feet under her. 

Hurrying into the kitchen, Bora paused and allowed herself a moment to breath. There was a hot, interesting woman sitting in her living room who actually wanted to know Bora instead of SuA. Mentally chiding herself not to screw it up, Bora quickly grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and filled them from the pitcher in the fridge. Hurrying back into the living room she frowned when the spot Siyeon had been in was empty. Glancing around, Bora breathed a sigh of relief when she found her standing in front of her fish tank, her fingertips pressed against the glass. “Siyeon,” Bora said, walking slowly towards her. “I’ve got your water.” She waited until the woman’s head turned towards her before coming to stand next to her. “I see you found my fish.” Siyeon looked in the direction of her voice, smiling at her before turning back to the tank. 

“I could hear the filter. I hope you don’t mind.” Siyeon said, running her fingertips lightly down the glass. “Why is it warm? Isn’t that bad for the fish?” Bora snickered softly. 

“It’s a tropical saltwater tank. Minji bullied me into it when I first moved in here. I’ve got some tangs, a handful of clown fish and a single fire fish that Yubin insisted on. It’s kind of boring but its easy to take care of.” Bora spent a few minutes describing the inside of the tank and the various fish living in it, answering Siyeon’s questions as best as she could. Finally, Siyeon tipped her head back and laughed, the rich sound of it making Bora feel warm. 

“Fish have never interested me much,” Siyeon said giggling still. “Honestly, you didn’t seem like the type to have them.” 

“What can I say,” Bora said shrugging. “I’m a multi-faceted person and one of my closest friends bullied me into it. You’ll learn how… convincing Minji can be once you get to work with her. Oh, I’ve got your water.” Siyeon raised her hand and Bora carefully handed it to her before taking a drink out of her own glass. Checking her watch, Bora’s eyes widened when she saw that they’d been talking about her stupid fish for almost half an hour. 

Lowering her glass, Siyeon asked, “Will I be working with Minji a lot? I thought she was just your assistant.”

“Minji does a lot of different things for the company.” Bora said, casually leaning against the wall. “She’s usually in charge of costumes, clothes and the design team but she’s frighteningly efficient and usually find herself with free time. She only really steps in to assist whenever I’m left alone in charge. I have a tendency to get um, distracted at times and Yubin knows me entirely to well.” Siyeon smiled before a look crossed her face. 

“We’ve been standing here for a while.” She said softly. “Thank you for indulging me about your fish but don’t you want to go get out of your work clothes? I’ll be ok down here if you want to shower and change.” Bora smiled at her and asked, 

“Want anything else before I head upstairs?” When Siyeon shook her head no, Bora said, “Alright. If you need anything at all, please feel free to shout.” She was going to say something else but Siyeon cut her off with a shooing motion, moving slowly back towards the couch. Bora watched to make sure she made it and was settled before hurrying up the stairs towards her room. 

As soon as the door was shut behind her, Bora covered her face in her hands, letting out a long breath. Keeping her eyes closed, she focused on the sensation of being in her room. The thick, plush carpet under her feet, the cool air from the air conditioner, the lingering smell of the sandal wood candles she had been burning the night before. Taking another deep breath, she stood and made her way quickly to her closet before throwing open the doors. She headed towards the back of the decent sized walk-in to where she kept her casual clothes. Eying one of her favorite pairs of shorts, she snagged them along with a white tank top and after a long moment of consideration she grabbed the short leather vest Minji had gifted her for her last birthday. It was decorated with pins and patches that the other woman had picked out before hand and Bora loved it. Happy with her choices, she tossed them on the bed before shucking out of her work clothes and tossing them in the hamper on her way to the bathroom. A quick shower and fresh makeup later found Bora pulling on her clean clothes in just under twenty minutes. Stopping by her vanity to spray on her favorite body spray, Bora took a deep breath and headed back downstairs. 

As she came around to the last landing, she heard a soft voice singing quietly from the living room and smiled. Walking harder than she would normally, Bora hopped off the last stair and turned into the living room saying happily,

“Thank you for waiting. I feel so much better.” Siyeon stopped singing midline, turning her head in the direction of Bora’s voice a smile lighting up her face. As Bora moved towards her, she stood, stretching her arms over her head with a soft moan. Bora felt her body stop moving at the sound of the little moan, her heart pounding in her chest. When Siyeon lowered her arms, the smirk she sent her told Bora that her increased heart rate had been heard and she wondered suddenly if the younger woman had done that on purpose. Clearing her throat, Bora asked, “I hope you weren’t to bored waiting on me. Are you ready to go?” Siyeon picked up her cane, unfolding it with a flick of her wrist before making her way over to Bora. 

“I did almost fall asleep but that was more due to how comfortable that couch is rather than boredom. I’m ready to go whenever you are.” 

“I’m glad you like my couch.” Bora said in what she hoped was a casual tone of voice as her mind assaulted her with images of thing’s they could do on said couch, but she shook them away with a huff. They walked to the door and after grabbing her keys and they put on their shoes, the stepped into the night. 

“Are you allergic to anything?” Bora asked as they walked carefully to her car. “I mean, um food wise.” Siyeon snickered at her and Bora blushed hotly.  
“I dislike shrimp but other than that, I’m not allergic to anything that I know of.” She paused when her cane connected with something and asked, “Is this your car?” 

“Yeah,” said Bora unlocking it. She turned to Siyeon to see the younger woman running her hand across the smooth finish of the backside panel. Siyeon ran her hand up until she came to the opening of the passenger door and smiled. Bora watched her get into the car, waiting until she was settled before closing the door and getting in the driver side. 

“Do you have any where in mind to eat?” Siyeon asked, relaxing back into her seat. Bora glanced over at her before looking back at the road. “I’m not a picky eater, shrimp aside.”

“I know a little place.” Bora said, making a right turn before the light turned red. “They make some of the best fried chicken and barbeque. It’s a hole in the wall though. I used to go there a lot when I was in school.” Siyeon laughed turning toward the direction of Bora’s voice. 

“Lots of rowdy nights spent drinking with your classmates?” Bora laughed at the image and shook her head.

“No no, nothing like that. More like late nights stuffing my face and cramming for school after working for six hours and then trying to sleep for at least three. I keep going there because at the end of the day they don’t give a damn who I am and here we are.” She turned into the small lot and into a parking space. Looking up at the rather rundown looking building, Bora felt anxiety building up in her chest. Should she have taken them somewhere else? Was this good enough? Was she just going to embarrass herself? 

“Bora.” Her head turned to see Siyeon still facing in her direction. The blind woman’s hand reached out slowly, fingertips brushing Bora’s cheek before it was cupped in a warm hand. “Stop worrying. I can practically feel you worrying. I told you earlier. I don’t want to go out with SuA, at least not yet. I’d rather get to know Bora first and if this is Bora’s favorite little hole in the wall, then let’s go. I’m starving.” Smiling at her, Bora gently patted the hand on her face before turning to open the car door and getting out. She helped Siyeon out of her car and gently led her across the parking lot, dodging potholes and dividers until they reached the door. 

The inside was dimly lit, slightly smoky and there was soft music playing from the half open kitchen. Tables dotted the center of the small room and a short row of booths lined the far wall. “Do you want to sit in a booth or at a table?” Bora asked, looking up at Siyeon. 

“A booth,” Siyeon said. “Their easier to get in an out of.” Bora chuckled and led them over to one of the empty booths, waiting until Siyeon was seated before taking the seat across from her. The other patrons who where dotted around the restaurant ignored them other than the casual glances two women would get. A bored looking teenaged waitress dropped two menus on the table and took their drink orders before leaving to get them, leaving the two alone again. Bora played idly with her fingers for a moment before picking up the menu. Glancing at Siyeon she asked, 

“Do you want me to read the menu to you?” A thoughtful look crossed the other woman’s face and after a moment she nodded. Bora began listing off the various dishes offered by the small restaurant, reading the descriptions beneath each one in an even voice, stopping occasionally to ask Siyeon if she needed to repeat anything. When she was done, Bora looked up to see Siyeon smiling. “Did anything sound good to you?” Bora asked, glancing down where Siyeon had folded her hands on the table. The waitress returned then, dropping off their drinks with straws and napkins and Bora frowned. Reaching across the table, she moved Siyeon’s drink closer to her hand and then gently touched the back of it. 

“Thanks.” Siyeon said, picking it up and taking a small sip of it before setting it back in easy reach. “Your reading voice sounded lovely but I’m pretty sure you where talking about the food.” Face burning, Bora moved to pull her hands back only to stop when Siyeon reached towards her retreating hands. “Can I… Can I hold your hand?” the younger woman asked quietly. 

“Of course.” Bora said, her voice coming out breathier than she expected from such a simple question. She moved her hand to Siyeon’s and smiled when the other woman laced their fingers together. “Your hands are warm.” Bora said lamely. 

“And yours are tiny.” Siyeon said. Unlacing their fingers, she turned Bora’s hand over, tracing it with the fingertips of her other hand. She did this several times, tracing the palm and back of Bora’s hand as if committing it to memory. “Your hands are soft but you’ve got callouses.” Her fingers brushed over them again, her brow furrowing. “Do you play guitar?” Bora felt her eyes go wide at the question and nodded dumbly before saying,

“I do. I use to play a lot more than I do now but I never seem to have the time anymore.” Siyeon looked towards her, still holding Bora’s hand in both of hers. 

“Do you sing to? You sound like you’d have a lovely singing voice if your reading voice is anything to go off.” Bora laughed, moving her other hand to join the pile. 

“I use to sing a lot. I did a bunch of gig shows to get through school when I wasn’t working or studying. I also recorded some when we first started the label but then I got to busy. I still do occasionally but then its usually karaoke with the girls.” A moment of silence stretched between them broken by the shouting cheers of a group of men watching a sports game or something in the other corner. The waitress came back as the noise died down and took their orders, telling them it would be out soon, leaving them alone again. 

“I bet you sing beautifully.” Siyeon said so softly Bora almost didn’t hear her and wondered quickly if she was meant to. She leaned a little farther across the table and Bora’s eyes never left her face. The intensity from earlier in the audition room was back and Bora felt her skin begin to tingle. Siyeon opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the shrill sound of one of their phones ringing. The robotic voice saying, 

“Yooh puppy calling.” Told them it was Siyeon’s and just like earlier that day, whatever spell the two where under seemed to shatter. Siyeon pulled one hand out of the pile and pulled her phone out of her pocket, answering it with, 

“Yoohyeon, you have your own plans this evening and so do I. I swear to god, kiss her or your sleeping on the balcony.” She was quiet for a moment before rolling her eyes. “Nervous is good. You know Minji, you want Minji and I have it on good authority that she’s been pining over you for months. Now, go have dinner, make out and leave me to my own evening.” She hung up her phone and Bora watched her silence it. Looking in Bora’s direction she gave a crooked grin that made Bora’s heart flip and said, “I can almost imagine you’re going to be getting a similar call from Minji any minute now.” Before Bora could say anything, her own phone was blaring. Cringing Bora dug it out of her pocket and answered it.

“KIM BORA!” Minji shouted, causing Bora to hold the phone away from her ear with a wince. “I’ve been trying to text you all afternoon and you’ve been ignoring me!” The sound of Siyeon snickering helped curbed some of her irritation at being shouted at and Bora sighed. 

“Minji, you are thirty-three years old and on a date with a woman you’ve been wanting for months. Siyeon just gave Yoohyeon the best advice. Have dinner, kiss the girl and leave me to my evening. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Ignoring the indignant sound of Minji shouting her name, Bora silenced her phone and shoved it back in her pocket. Siyeon was full on laughing now her mouth almost covered by her free hand. 

“Oh my god, their perfect for each other!” Siyeon gasped between peals of laughter. Bora found herself laughing along the humor draining some of the tension from between them. As they finally settled down Siyeon said, “I’m having a really good time tonight Bora, thank you for inviting me.” Her smile was radiant, and Bora couldn’t help but return it. Stroking the back of Siyeon’s hand with her thumb, Bora said cheekily, 

“Thank you for suggesting it. It really was a great idea.” To her surprise, Siyeon stuck her tongue out in her direction as the waitress came over with their orders. 

“Can I get you ladies anything else? We’ve got a good deal tonight on soju for two.” The waitress said eying their still joined hands. When neither of them answered, she only sighed and left with a small wave. 

The food was just as good as Bora remembered it and time seemed to pass at a snails pace as conversation flowed between them. Before they knew it, almost three hours had passed and the restaurant had filled up to the point it was getting hard to hear each other. To her horror, as the restaurant grew louder, Siyeon seemed to tense up to the point of visible discomfort. Leaning across the table, Bora said loudly, “Come on, lets get out of here. I forgot how loud the night crowd gets.” As soon as she finished speaking, the juke box in the corner of the room started blaring out some song that blended into an inaudible garble with the sound of the crowd. Siyeon nodded quickly and hurried to stand from the booth, Bora not far behind her. Her arm securely around Siyeons back, Bora led them to the register, paid and then out into the night. 

The sounds of the city at night where different than the daytime, Bora knew. Having spent most of the last fifteen years in the city, she was aware of just how different parts of it where at night. Unlocking her car and helping Siyeon in, Bora closed the passenger door and covered her face with her hands. Taking a deep breath to prepare her for whatever was coming next, Bora made her way to the driver side and got in, slipping the key into the ignition. After a long moment, she said softly, “I’m sorry. I forgot how loud it got in there at night.” 

“I’m fine Bora.” Siyeon said. Her voice still held a small tremble of fear and a glance at her told Bora that her hands where shaking slightly. “Loud places are disorienting.” Siyeon admitted quietly, her head bowed. “I rely so strongly on my hearing that when it gets that loud so suddenly…But,” She looked up then, her hair falling back away from her face. “I’m ok Bora. The food was amazing, and the company was wonderful. Is still wonderful.” She groped across the center console and Bora laid her hand on hers. To her surprise, Siyeon threaded their fingers together. “Other than that last bit, I’m still having a good time.” Bora breathed out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and checked her watch. It was just past ten pm and she knew most of her other haunts would be jam packed and banging, especially on a Friday night. 

“Do you want to go to one of my favorite places?” Bora blurted before she could think about it. Siyeon looked towards the sound of her voice and Bora said sheepishly, “Its not a club or a bar or anything like that but it is um, a bit of a drive from here.” When Siyeon didn’t say anything she continued, “There’s a little spot out in the countryside that I like to drive to sometimes. I’ve never… never really taken anyone else out there but I just thought it might be… um nice. Oh god,” She let her head fall to the steering wheel and mumbled, “Oh god that’s so lame…” 

“I don’t think its lame.” Siyeon said softly and Bora groaned, having forgotten in her ramble just how good the other woman’s hearing was. Resisting the urge to bash her head against the steering wheel, Bora looked over at Siyeon. A thoughtful expression was on the younger woman’s face and after a long moment of silence, Siyeon said, “That actually sounds pretty lovely. Just give me a moment to let Yoohyeon know where we’re going.” 

“Of course.” Said Bora. She felt Siyeon’s hand leave hers as the younger woman pulled her phone out of her pocket. She heard a robotic voice say, “Record message at the beep.” An audible beep sounded through the car and Siyeon said, 

“Taking a drive with Bora. Have fun with Minji. Call you tomorrow.” The same robotic voice confirmed that the message had been sent and Siyeon stuffed her phone back in her pocket. She held her hand out to Bora who simply laced their fingers together. “I’m ready when you are.” Siyeon said, giving Bora’s hand a gentle squeeze. Bora started the car, carefully backing out of the parking spot and driving out of the lot when the road was clear. 

After a long moment Siyeon asked, “Do you ever listen to music when you drive?” 

“Sometimes.” Bora said, signaling to turn on the ramp to take them out of the city. “Other times I just enjoy the quiet, especially after a long day.” 

“I can understand that.” Siyeon said, idly tracing Bora’s knuckles with her thumbs. “There is a certain bliss to silence at times. The world can be a loud place. I imagine your line of work gets pretty loud at times to.” Bora laughed, speeding up to match the flow of highway traffic. 

“It really does, especially during trainee season. Some of them are barely more than children and oh god, the whining. You’ll find out soon enough though even if you won’t be in with the rest of the trainees.”

“I won’t be?” Siyeon asked, surprise coloring her voice. “Why not?” 

“Your more experienced.” Bora said with a shrug. “You’re going to have a lot more creative control and input on your career than most of them to. You’re playing in a different league than the kiddos are.” Siyeon hmmed, her thumb never stopping its track across the back of Bora’s hand. 

“Is that because of my age or because your attracted to me?” Siyeon asked, smiling a little when she felt Bora jerk. Stealing a glance at her Bora grumbled,

“Partially because of your age, largely due to sheer talent. Your voice doesn’t need much if any work and you don’t seem like the type to throw a raging party the moment your first single comes out. Half of what the managers do is just keeping the trainees from making complete fools of themselves and the company. Some of the less… mature popstars need more attention too, if not just to keep them out of the tabloids.” 

Traffic had thinned out to the point of non-existence now and Bora breathed a sigh of relief. While she loved living in the city, she hated traffic. “Sounds like you have your hands full.” Siyeon said. “What made you want to start your own label? Why not just go for being a star?” Bora thought about it for a long moment before saying, 

“Honestly, starting the label was Yubin’s idea. She worked as a trainer for one through university and use to complain about how horrible it was. How horrible they where to their popstars, the trainees, the employs. She came storming into the dorm one day, ranting and raving about her job like normal and finally said ‘fuck it, lets do it ourselves!’ She roped me into it, we roped Minji into it and Polaris was born. I was a dance major.” Bora laughed, thinking about her younger self. Going on she said, “Handong was the first one to join us, bringing in Gahyeon later as our first intern. We signed people, hopeless acts that no one else would take. Then we started winning. I’ll never forget the first win; I don’t think any of us will. The rest is history.” 

“When was the last time you where on stage not giving a speech?” Siyeon asked, propping her elbow on the console between them. Bora laughed again, taking the exit that would lead them into the mountains. 

“I rarely give speeches Siyeon, that’s more Yubin’s thing and even then Handong or Minji write them for her. I haven’t been on any kind of stage except karaoke in almost six years. I miss it sometimes; I still dream about it but I’m happy with what I’m doing. We’re going to change the industry, one act at a time.” Glancing over at Siyeon, she said, “Listen to me, doing all the talking. Tell me about yourself. Anything.” Siyeon was quiet for a long moment and Bora was afraid that she had crossed some line. After a moment, the younger woman spoke softly, 

“Promise you won’t think differently of me.” Bora promised and Siyeon took a deep breath before continuing, “My parents started a… company years before I was born. I was sort of an afterthought. My father died when I was almost five, in the same incident that caused me to go blind. My mother was obsessed to the point of neurotic about not letting their company, what they had worked so hard for fall apart that I was often passed over to nannies and retainers until I showed my talent for music. Then my ‘talent’ became one of her obsessions. I was trained until it was all I did. God,” She scoffed then, and Bora could hear the wetness in her voice. “I hated her for it, growing up. Hated my supposed talent. Honestly, meeting Yoohyeon was probably the highlight of my youth. For a long time, she was the only thing that kept me sane until my mother tried taking her away to. Felt that I was to dependent on her. I left home as soon as I was legally able, went to school, made some acquaintances and tried to be normal. I still go home a few times a year but I try to keep my mother at arms-length. I love the woman but I know how she can be.” Her words trailed off and Bora gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Siyeon squeezed back and after taking a shaky breath she said, “I’ve never told anyone except for Yooh about that.” 

“I’m honored that you told me.” Bora said softly. Not wanting to end their limited contact but knowing that she had to, Bora added, “I need my other hand back Siyeon, we’re almost there but its uphill and I just want to be safe.” Siyeon nodded once and let Bora’s hand go.

They rode quietly, the only sound their breathing and the crunch of the gravel under the car’s tires. After about ten or so minutes, Bora pulled the car down a short driveway and stopped, putting it in park. “We’re here.” Bora said, turning off the engine and slipping the key fob into her pocket. “Welcome to Mountain view.” 

“Mountain view?” Siyeon asked, drumming her fingers slowly on the console. “Why is it called that?” Bora grinned to herself before opening the driver door. 

“Come with me and I’ll tell you.” She got out of the car, hurrying around to open the passenger door. A soft, warm breeze blew as Siyeon got out of the car, carrying with it the scent of grass, night blooming flowers and something distinctly summer. Bora saw Siyeon’s eye close, watched her chest rise and fall as she took a deep breath through her nose as a smile bloomed across the younger woman’s face. Gently linking their arms Bora said, “The previous owners called it Mountain View, I just never changed the name.” The began walking up a long, well maintained path. “I bought ten acers out here on a whim right after our first major win. It was a hectic time and I needed space, so I went for a drive and found this place.” 

“What does it look like?” Siyeon asked, curiosity clear in her voice. “Its so… so quiet out here. How far are we from Seoul?” Bora laughed softly before replying,

“We’re about forty-five miles outside of Seoul. There is a grove of fruit trees off the west side of the property, but I honestly don’t know what grows on them. Some of the locals from the village on the other side of the mountain pick from here with my permission. There are wildflowers everywhere in almost all colors and jasmines growing in beds by the house. Most of the grass around the house is well kept and short but it gets wilder the farther you get away. Part of it is forested but I’ve only been in there a few times. The cliff is what I come for usually.” 

“You have a cliff…” Siyeon said slowly. “On your property and a house. Why in the world are you living in the city when you could be out here?!” 

“It’s pretty simple honestly,” Bora said, gently leading Siyeon off the path. “Careful, the grass is higher here, you’ll probably feel it on your calves. No one knows about this place. Not Yubin or Minji or anyone. Well, except you now. This is my favorite place in the whole world, one of the few places where I don’t have to worry, and I can just be. And it might be selfish but sometimes, I just want a place where I can just… be.” They had stepped out from under the last of the trees now and Bora felt her heart swell when she saw the wide-open sky full of stars. The moon hung low in the sky, three-quarters full and shining brightly. 

Her gazing was interrupted by Siyeon tugging her arm. Stopping and turning to look up at the younger woman Bora couldn’t read the expression on her face. After a long moment, Siyeon asked, 

“Why did you bring me out here Bora? This is… this is yours. I don’t understand. Why?”  
Bora brought her free hand up and laid it over Siyeons. “I’m sorry if I upset you Siyeon.” She said slowly. “I just wanted to bring you somewhere special, somewhere I thought you’d enjoy. If you want to we can go back to the city. I could take you home or I-I,” 

“That’s not what I meant Bora.” Siyeon cut in, turning her un-seeing eyes on Bora’s face. They where facing each other now and Bora felt Siyeon grab her free hand. “Why me? Why bring me of all people out here?” 

“I don’t know.” Bora admitted, speaking quietly. The wind rustled around them again, blowing the grass around their legs and Siyeons hair towards Bora. Taking a deep breath, Bora continued, “I honestly don’t know. It felt like the right idea at the time, back in Seoul. I have um, impulse control issues at times. Something feels like or sounds like a good idea and I tend to do it. I know we don’t know each other super well yet but I know enough to know that I want to know more. Something about you feels special and I don’t just mean your real, musical talent either. You feel real and God,” She tipped her head back, huffing out a sigh. “God knows that’s hard to find in my line of work. I really am sorry if I made you uncomfortable, bringing you here.” A long moment passed, the noise caused by the night insects and the wind shaking the grass before Siyeon spoke, her voice so soft that Bora almost couldn’t hear her,

“You feel special to. And real. Bora, look at me.” Tipping her head back forward to look up at the younger woman, Bora was surprised when for the second time that evening Siyeon’s hand carefully touched her face. “I’m not uncomfortable being here or being here with you, knowing what this place means to you. The fact alone that your first thought was to bring me here says a lot about you.” Bora stared up at her face, the sharp lines of her cheek bones made more so by the moonlight. Siyeon’s thumb traced a hot trail across Bora’s cheek and she couldn’t help but smile. After a long moment of silence, Siyeon asked, 

“What’s the weather like tonight? I mean, I can tell its warm and a little windy but…” Her words trailed off and her hand slipped from Bora’s face. 

“It’s clear.” Bora said, her own voice sounding strained in her ears, wondering idly why after having such a moment, Siyeon was asking about the weather of all things. “There’s not a cloud in the sky and the moon is almost full.” Glancing up at Siyeon she saw a smile on the younger woman’s face before Siyeon gently tugged on her arm. 

“Come on,” she said, nudging Bora with her shoulder. “I have the feeling you where trying to take me somewhere specific before I stopped us.” A grin spread across Bora’s face and she gently steered them back into motion. They walked along quietly for a moment before Bora said, 

“One of the few things I’ve had done here was having a covered bench thing put in. I like to sit out here at night and star gaze when I can’t sleep.” She felt Siyeon laugh next to her before the younger woman said, 

“Covered bench thing. Very descriptive Bora.” Bora couldn’t help but laugh at her tone and said quickly,

“Its more of a gazebo than a covered bench. It’s got walls on all sides, an opening on one with a half door just to keep small animals out. The roof is made of plexiglass and its built out of wood taken from here. It looks kind of rustic and out of place but I love it.”

“Did you design it?” Siyeon asked as the wind blew around them again

“Sort of,” Bora replied. “I took a base design and added my own quirks to it. There are wall benches in there but there is also storage under them for blankets and pillows and stuff. There’s also a small wine box.” 

“A wine box.” Siyeon said, curiosity clear in her voice. “Why a wine box?” Bora chuckled, leading them up the path towards the gazebo. It was lit with softly glowing solar powered lights and the wind chime hanging from the awning tinkled softly in the breeze. 

“I come out here after long weeks, or stressful weeks. Sometimes its nice to have a few glasses of wine and just watch the world go by.” The approached the closed half door and Bora paused long enough to open it. “There’s a step here,” she said, gently leading Siyeon into the small building. She felt Siyeon letting go of her arm but as she did, she ran her hand down the length of Bora’s forearm to grab her hand. Her free hand came up, running across the smooth grain of the wood next to her. 

Bora watched Siyeon’s face as she moved slowly, getting a feel of the smooth wood and then watched her eyes close, hearing her take a deep breath. Exhaling slowly, Siyeon said, “It smells good in here. Is that sage?” 

“Sage and cedar.” Bora said softly. Siyeon hmmed before gently tugging Bora closer to her. Bora fought the urge to jerk when she felt Siyeon move her face closer to Bora and take a deep breath. Bora felt Siyeon’s other arm come up, patting her several times before sliding around her waist and pulling her a little closer. She could feel the younger woman’s nose pressed against her hair again and was suddenly thankful that she had showered earlier. After a long moment she heard Siyeon murmur, 

“It smell’s like you in here Bora. It smells good…” Bora felt heat wash up here face and her heart beginning to race. She could feel the younger woman pressed against her, the blazing warmth radiating from her and when she closed her eyes, Bora realized that she could smell her to. Tilting her face forward, Bora took a deep breath and felt it catch in her throat. Siyeon smelled like what Bora could only describe as summer rain and something that she couldn’t name but couldn’t seem to get enough of. 

A hand lying flat against her back was enough to get Bora’s attention and she tipped her head back to look up at Siyeon only to find their faces only inches apart. The younger woman’s face was flushed for the first time that evening and Bora couldn’t help the hint of pride that bloomed in her chest. Her eyes lingered on Siyeons lips, tracing the curve of them and wondering to herself if they where as soft as they looked. 

“Are you just going to stare?” Siyeon whispered, tilting her head to the side slightly. One of her hands made its way up Bora’s front, her fingers lingering for a moment on the leather of her vest before her fingertips touched Bora’s chin. The touch, light as it had been, drew a shaky breath from Bora and she could feel her heart pounding harder. The tiniest quirk of Siyeons lips told her the younger woman could to. 

“I-I want to kiss you,” Bora whispered back up at her. “I just… didn’t want to invade your space without… consent.” Bringing her hand up slowly and touching Siyeon’s face with just her fingertips, Bora waited for her to react before moving again. Siyeon leaned into the touch and Bora gently cupped her cheek in her palm. “Can I?” Bora asked, leaning her face just a fraction closer. Her reply was the soft press of Siyeon’s lips against hers and Bora felt her knees almost give out. The arm tightening around her waist kept her up and grounded. The kiss was gentle, chaste and so sweet it made Bora’s heart ache. After a moment it was over and Bora knew her face was burning. 

“Thank you for asking.” Siyeon murmured, leaning down to rest her forehead against Bora’s. They stood like that for a long moment before Siyeon let out a breathy chuckle. 

“What’s so funny?” Bora whispered, wrapping her arm around the taller woman. She felt a gentle kiss on her forehead before Siyeon whispered, 

“Hell of a first date Bora, how ever will you out do yourself next time?” Bora couldn’t help but laugh, the loudness of it echoing through the night. She pressed herself a little closer to the taller woman, enjoying the warmth and closeness before saying, 

“I have no idea honestly, but I’ll think of something.” Siyeon laughed a little before letting her go. Bora smiled in her direction before asking, “Would you like a glass of wine? Do you even like wine?”

“I don’t know.” Siyeon said honestly. “My drinking experiences are mostly limited to a few horrible decisions in university and reckless rebellion with Yoohyeon. I don’t think I’ve ever had wine that didn’t come from a convenience store.” Bora laughed before threading their fingers together and leading her over to where a small cabinet hung from the wall. Opening it, Bora frowned. 

“I’ve got a few bottles of red, one white and bottle of soju. Or we could ignore the alcohol all together and go inside and make tea. There are also some bottles of water if you’d rather,-”

“I want to try the wine.” Siyeon cut in, nuding Bora’s shoulder with her own. “I just don’t know much about it. Just give me whatever your having and stop worrying so much.” Her words ended with a chuckle and Bora mumbled an apology before pulling out two glasses and a bottle of her favorite white wine. A few minutes where spent quietly struggling to open the wine with one hand before Bora sighed in defeat. 

“Siyeon,” she said, turning her head to look up at the taller woman. Their arms where looped together again and Bora fought to ignore the blazing warmth radiating off her. “I need my other hand. To open the wine.” Siyeon pouted down at her in a playful sort of way before letting her go. Sighing, Bora quickly opened the wine and poured two glasses. “Now that that’s done, why don’t I pull us out some cushions and we can just sit and be for a while.” 

“You have cushions in here to?” Siyeon asked, brushing her hair out of her face. “How much time do you spend out here?” 

“Enough to want to be comfortable.” Bora said moving to pull open one of the bench seats. She pulled out a stack of cushions, arranging them in what she hoped would be a comfortable pile before closing the bin. “Are you cold?” she asked, turning back to Siyeon who shook her head no. 

“No, I don’t get cold very easy. And that wasn’t really an answer Bora.” Bora huffed, picking up the glasses and taking a sip out of one. 

“Usually when I come out here,” she said, nudging one of the cushions with her foot before toeing her shoes off. “I generally spend the first night out here, just watching the sky before I fall asleep. It was after waking up on the floor enough times that I added the cushions and the blankets. Sleeping on a wooden floor isn’t good for your back, regardless of age. Here’s your glass,” She held it out to Siyeon, waiting until the other woman had a good grip on it before letting go. She watched Siyeon take a sip of it and watched the expressions cycle through her face. Siyeon took another sip before making a soft hmm sound. 

“It’s not terrible.” Siyeon said finally. “Certainly not as horrible as some of the things Yooh’s talked me into drinking over the years. Lend me a hand?” Siyeon held her empty hand out to Bora, who took it curiously. Siyeon used her to keep her balance as she removed her shoes before kicking them to the side. Together, they sat on the cushions, glasses of wine in hand and for a long moment they sat in silence, Bora staring up at the night sky. She felt Siyeon shift next to her and then felt the weight of Siyeon’s head leaning against her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, Bora slid her free arm around Siyeon waist, marveling again at just how warm she was. After a moment, Bora asked,

“Has Yoohyeon convinced you to try lots of things over the years?” Siyeon chuckled lowly before taking another sip of her wine. 

“Unfortunately, she has. Getting drunk the first time was her idea, she talked me into smoking pot with some of her idiot friends in university. That was an experience that I wouldn’t care to repeat. It seems like she’s usually always trying to find something new to try, if not just for the experience.” Bora laughed, taking a drink from her own glass.

“She sounds like she’ll be good for Minji. I love her to death, but she can be a bit… reserved at times. Of the three of us she was always the most reluctant about the whole label thing.” Siyeon hmmed next to her before asking, 

“Would you describe the sky to me, Bora?” Taking a drink of her wine, Bora grinned. Adjusting her hold on the younger woman, Bora said, 

“There are thousands of stars, it seems like you can see forever…”


	2. Ch 2.

Ch. 2

Bora woke, laying on her back. Bright sunlight streamed in and she groaned, trying to throw her arm over her eyes only to pause when she found she couldn’t move it. Opening her eyes and blinking against the brightness, she turned her head to have her vision clouded by dark hair. It registered in her mind then that there was someone laying partially on her, an arm thrown around her waist and legs tangled with her own. The events of the night before came rushing back to her and Bora couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. Relaxing back into the cushions, Bora closed her eyes, focusing on the sound of Siyeon breathing, the sound muffled from where the younger woman’s face was buried against her shoulder. Shifting slightly, she tightened her grip a little bit, content to fall back to sleep before a loud, robotic voice chimed, “Mother is calling. Mother is calling!” The voice grew louder with every repeat and she heard Siyeon groan before she rolled away. Bora propped herself up on her elbows and spotted the other woman’s phone laying next to her own on one of the benches. Passing it over to Siyeon, she heard the blind woman groan before answering the call. To Bora’s surprise, she put it on speaker phone. “Yes mother?” 

“Are you still sleeping?” The older woman’s voice seemed to echo through the small space, destroying the last bits of sleep from Bora’s mind. She sounded anything but happy. “It’s almost noon Siyeon. This is unlike you.” Bora sat up, reaching for her own phone. 

“I had a late night.” Siyeon grumbled. “I lost track of time.” A disapproving hum was her reply. “Mother,” Siyeon said, her voice coming out stronger now. “I’m almost twenty-five years old. I’ll have late nights if I want to.”

“You never went home last night.” The statement drew a curious glance from Bora and a sigh from Siyeon. 

“If you must know,” Siyeon said, her voice taking on a challenging edge. “I went on a date last night. I’m still technically on the date.” The older woman scoffed. 

“Is he at least handsome? Am I actually going to get to meet this one? Why doesn’t Yoohyeon know where you are?” Bora looked down at her own phone, checking her texts and notifications and trying very hard not to listen. A hand groping across the cushions before grabbing her knee got her attention. 

“She is handsome.” Siyeon said firmly. Ignoring the outraged sound from her mother she continued, “I’m sure you will eventually. Yoohyeon does know about where I am but she was on her own date last night, so I was probably the farthest thing from her mind. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going back to sleep. I’ll call you later.” Hanging up the call before her mother could protest, Siyeon dropped her phone near her head and groaned, covering her face with her free hand. After a moment, she asked, “Bora? Are you still with me?” 

“I’m here.” Bora said, covering Siyeon’s hand with her own and letting out a cry of surprise when the younger woman’s hand found her wrist and tugged her forward. Her own phone wound up under her as she was pitched forward, landing almost half on Siyeon. Bora felt her hand slide up her arm and then Siyeon was gently touching her face. 

“Sorry you had to hear that,” Siyeon said softly into the space between them. “I should have known she would have called at some point today. My mother can be a bit…much.” Bora reached up with her free hand, resting her weight on her other arm and brushed Siyeon’s hair out of her face. 

“It’s fine,” she said softly. After a moment, Bora asked, “Does she know that you um… like women?” The soft laugh she got as a reply shocked her a bit and she felt Siyeon’s thumb trace her lips.   
“It’s one of her favorite things to ignore about me.” Siyeon said, her thumb never stopping. “But I’d really rather you be kissing me right now than talking about my mother.” Bora chuckled, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. The hand that had been on her face moved back into her hair, pulling her just a fraction closer as she felt Siyeon’s lips moving against hers. 

It was easy to get lost in the kiss and soon Bora felt herself pulling away, gasping for air. The hand in her hair didn’t move, the soft drag of Siyeon’s nails against her scalp making Bora shudder against her. An arm curled around Bora’s waist, pulling her closer as Siyeon’s lips found hers again. Bora groaned into the kiss when their bodies pressed together, her hands itching to touch the younger woman. The kiss broke again and Siyeon’s lips trailed down, kissing the corner of her mouth, her chin and finally finding the underside of her jaw. The soft warmth of her mouth was enough to drag a soft moan from Bora and she felt Siyeon smirk against her neck. 

“Can I roll you over?” Siyeon murmured, her lips leaving a hot trail down the column of Bora’s neck. 

“Yeah…” Bora breathed and with surprising strength, the younger woman rolled them over, reversing their positions before her lips resumed their journey down Bora’s neck. Hands buried in Siyeon’s hair pulling her closer and earning Bora a soft moan. A hand touched Bora’s stomach, pressing flat against the plane of her abs, the heat sending a shiver down Bora’s spine even before the hand began to move. It pushed under where Bora’s undershirt was covered by her vest, skirting dangerously close to the underside of her breasts, causing the smaller woman’s back to arch, desperately seeking more contact. 

“Siyeon,” Bora gasped. Her hands left the younger woman’s hair to settle on her hips, curling to pull her closer against her. The scrape of teeth against her neck earned another soft moan and the hand on her side pressed flat against the curve of her ribs. 

“I’m not hurting you laying on you, am I?” Siyeon asked, nipping Bora’s pulse point again. “You’re so small…” Bora laughed breathlessly and shook her head. 

“You’re not that much bigger than I am Siyeon.” She felt the younger woman shift on top of her, moving to lay by her side but still pressed just as close. Bora turned to face her, running her fingers gently across Siyeon’s cheek. “You’re so beautiful.” Bora murmured, leaning in to kiss her again but stopping when she felt something vibrating between them. It took her a moment to realize that it was her own phone. Groaning in annoyance, Bora reached between them, grabbing the device with the intent on throwing it across the small space before she saw that it was Yubin calling her. “Its work.” Bora grumbled, earning a soft laugh from Siyeon. Answering it on speaker phone, Bora growled, “This had better be good Yubin, you’re supposed to be on vacation.” A throaty chuckle greeted her before Yubin’s voice said,

“Oh good, you are alive. Minji was freaking out when you hadn’t answered any of her texts. You two had brunch plans this morning remember? Where are you?” Bora groaned, forgetting in the excitement of the evening that she did in fact have other things to do this morning. Siyeon laughed next to her. “Who’s that?” Yubin asked, confusion and concern clear in her voice. Groaning, Bora looked over at Siyeon and asked, 

“Would you mind if I turned my camera on? If not to assure this worry wart that I’m not tied up or anything.” Siyeon shook her head no against Bora’s shoulder, shifting around until she was comfortably nestled against her. Wrapping one arm around the younger woman, Bora used her thumb to turn on the face-camera, holding the phone out far enough to show both of them in frame. Yubin’s face blinked down at her after a moment, her eyebrows raised.   
“Ms. Lee, a pleasure to hear you again.” 

“As you can see,” Bora cut in. “Her audition went well, she signed yesterday.” 

“Right.” Yubin said, her face flushing when she saw the closeness of the two. “I see how well that went Bora just ah, don’t wreck it before I get back ok? Ms. Lee, feel free to reach out to me should Bora start being an asshole, for any reason.” Bora felt Siyeon giggling next to her before the younger woman said, 

“I’m not overly worried about it, I’m fairly sure I could handle her, even if she started being an ass, but thank you for your concern.” Bora rolled her eyes at the two of them before turning her attention back to her best friend.

“Between you and Minji, I swear neither of you have any faith in me. I’ve been lovely company if I say so myself.” Yubin laughed loudly, throwing her head back and attracting the attention of the unseen woman laying in her lap. 

“You finally got ahold of Bora?” the woman’s voice asked. Bora knew at once it was Handong. Bora waited until the tall woman sat up, folding herself up in Yubin’s lap to face the camera. A small frown turned down the corners of her lips and she asked bluntly, “How in the world did she trick someone into cuddling with her? Hey, new person. Isn’t Bora a heat leach? Aren’t you cold?” Siyeon was practically cackling at this point. Gasping for air, she stammered, 

“She is cold! But its ok, I’m warm enough for both of us.” Pouting at her best friend Bora grumbled, 

“I’m not that cold Dong. It just comes with being,-”  
“The size of a ten-year-old.” Handong cut in very manner of fact way. Looking up at Yubin she smirked at her before saying, “I’m going to go wake Gahyeon up. You said you’d take us shopping and I plan on collecting. Bye Bora.” When the woman stood up, Bora yelped and looked away as the naked woman walked out of view. 

“Jeez,” Bora said, shaking her head. “Warn me next time Yubin. I did not need to see that.” Yubin laughed again, running her hand through her short, messy hair. 

“Like you’ve never answered the phone naked.” Ignoring Bora’s squawk of indignation, she continued, “Now that I know you haven’t been murdered, you might want to crawl out of wherever you two are hiding and at least call Minji. I’m pretty sure she’ll forgive you for missing brunch considering that she’s not at home either. Did you know that she finally asked Yoohyeon out last night?” 

“No she didn’t.” Siyeon said, humor clear in her voice. Yubin’s attention turned to her and she said, “Bora tricked them after she made plans with me. It’s about time honestly. Did they have a good time?” 

“Minji said they did, but I think Yoohyeon was still sleeping when I called her.” Yubin said. A voice shouted from somewhere behind her, erupting into giggles and finally a faint moan. “Ah,” the short haired woman said softly. “Gahyeon’s awake. I’ll let you two go. Remember Bora, call Minji so she stops freaking out and don’t forget to check your schedule Sunday. There are a few meetings Monday that I don’t want you to ‘forget’ about.” 

“Hey!” Bora griped. “I’m not a child you know! Now go on before those two show me something I don’t want to see!” Yubin cackled, blowing a kiss at Bora before the call disconnected. Siyeon was giggling next to her again and Bora breathed out a sigh. “Sorry about her, I know they can be a bit much.” Siyeon’s lips pressed to the curve of Bora’s jaw, hmming in pleasure at the soft sound that Bora made.   
“I don’t mind.” Siyeon murmured, her lips brushing Bora’s skin. She pulled back, turning her face to look down at Bora. “It seems like those two care about you a lot. It’s sweet.” Bora reached up, gently cupping Siyeon’s cheek before kissing her softly on the lips. The younger woman leaned down into it, her teeth nipping Bora’s lip before she pulled away. “I guess we should get up and get going huh.” 

“Yeah,” Bora sighed, missing Siyeon’s warmth when the younger woman sat up, her hand groping for her phone. “I should call Minji before she freaks out anymore.” Bora sat up, selecting Minji’s contact before nudging Siyeon’s phone toward her groping hands. 

“Thanks.” Siyeon said picking it up and stuffing it back in her pocket. Bora smiled at her before hitting dial. The ring tone filled the small building before Minji’s voice answered. 

“It’s about time Bora!” Minji said but her voice sounded happy and Bora could hear music playing in the background. “Where in the world are you?” 

“Siyeon and I took a drive. Look, I’m sorry for forgetting about brunch.” Bora said, pushing a handful of her hair out of her face. “But did you have a good time last night?” 

“I did!” Minji practically chirped. “We had so much fun Bora, thank you for setting it up for me! Did you and Siyeon have a good time?” 

A shout of “Yes!” from beside her earned a laugh from Minji and Bora. 

“That’s good! It’s been forever since Bora actually went out with anyone; I was almost afraid she’d have offended you by now Siyeon.”   
“AH!” Bora cried. “I swear, for some of my oldest friends, you and Yubin never have any faith in me!” Minji snorted before breaking down into a fit of giggles. 

“It’s not that I don’t have faith in you Bora, really. I have no faith in SuA. She’s a bit,-”

“She left SuA at the office this weekend.” Siyeon cut in, turning to shoot a grin in Bora’s direction. “Bora has been perfect company honestly. I’ve had an amazing time. Did Yoohyeon treat you well last night?” 

“Yeah…” Minji’s words trailed off into a wistful sounding sigh. After a moment she said quickly, “Oh! We should all have dinner tonight!” Bora looked up to see Siyeon nodding. 

“Totally.” Bora said. “Where do you have in mind? Not somewhere super crowded please. A quiet weekend sounds better than a jammed bar or something.” 

“Sure sure.” Minji said. “How about I just meet you guys at your place around six-ish?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Siyeon said brightly. “I do have a question though, did Yooyeon take you to her place or mine?” 

“Ah!” Yoohyeon’s called from the background. “We’re at my place! I know better than to take someone to your place that you don’t know.” 

“Good.” Siyeon said firmly. “We’ll see you this afternoon.”   
“Bye Bora!” Minji chirped and the line went dead. Heaving a sigh, Bora scrolled through the rest of her notifications, deleting the unread text messages from Minji before shoving her phone into her pocket. 

“I guess we should be going.” Bora said sadly, eying the pile of cushions longingly. Her head was throbbing slightly, caused by a sheer lack of sleep. She reached for their shoes, setting Siyeon’s down by her feet. The blind woman touched them when she heard them sat down and smiled. 

“Thanks, and yeah we should be. Considering it’s past noon now traffic is probably going to be horrible and I still need to go home and shower.” Bora nodded, pulling on her own shoes. 

“Yeah a shower and a change of clothes sounds nice right now. I um, don’t usually sleep in this much.” Blushing hotly when she realized what she said, Bora looked down at her feet. To her surprise, Siyeon chuckled.

“Honestly,” she said, pulling her flats on and leaning back on her hands. “I don’t usually either. Comes with being hot natured. Also, assuming you are coming with me to my place, be warned. I keep it pretty cool in there.” Bora grinned, tying her shoes before standing. 

“I’d love to, cool or not. Are you ready?” When Siyeon nodded Bora reached to help her up. Soon, they where back in the car, zooming back towards Seoul. 

The drive had taken almost twice as long getting back as it had the night before, traffic having gotten heavier the closer they got to the city. They had chatted lightly until Bora noticed Siyeon curled half over, asleep in her seat. Turning on the radio, Bora willed the traffic to take its time for once, content just to be near the sleeping woman. Finally, as the skyline of the city came into view and traffic ground to a halt, Bora reached over, saying Siyeon’s name just loud enough to wake her. She woke slowly, turning her head in Bora’s direction and reaching out for her hand. Bora laced their fingers together, raising Siyeon’s hand to kiss the back of it gently before saying, 

“We’re almost back in the city. Want to tell me your address?” Siyeon mumbled her address, having to say it several times as Bora input it into her GPS. Letting Siyeon’s hand go, Bora pushed up the center console with her free hand, smiling when Siyeon leaned across the gap to rest her head on her shoulder. “It’s ok,” Bora said softly. “I’ll wake you up when we get there.” Siyeon nodded into her shoulder before her breathing evened back out and she fell back to sleep. 

Getting to Siyeon’s place took another forty-five minutes and by the time they got there, she was wide awake. “My place upstairs.” Siyeon said softly, as Bora pulled into a parking spot. The apartment building was a high-rise building. “I live on the third floor.” 

“Awesome.” Bora said, turning the engine off and pulling the keys out of the ignition. “Have you lived here long?” 

“About five years.” Siyeon answered. Bora got out of the car, hurrying around to open the passenger door and help Siyeon stand. They made their way to the door and inside. 

The interior was clean, carpeted in worn but clean beige carpet. A doorway to the left led to what Bora could only assume was some kind of lounge room and a desk set off to the right. The young woman behind the desk looked up from her computer screen when they came in, a bright smile blooming on her face. 

“Ms. Lee, your mother called while you where out.” She said, eying the two of them closely. Bora felt her skin prickle under the gaze and fought the urge to frown. “Who’s your friend?” Bora heard Siyeon scoff before the taller woman said,

“None of your concern Ms. Park. Did any mail come for me while I was out?” 

“No, Ms. Lee. Nothing yesterday and nothing so far today. Would you like me to run it up for you if something does come?” Siyeon shook her head no, leading Bora past the desk towards the elevator pausing to say,

“No, if anything comes just keep it at the desk, I’ll get it from whoever is here tomorrow. Now, if you’ll excuse us.” She didn’t wait for a reply before calling the elevator. Neither of them said anything until they were in the elevator. “Sorry about that.” Siyeon said softly. 

“She seems excitable.” Bora said, glancing around the elevator. The numbers where raised and printed in braille next to the buttons. Siyeon snorted, shaking her head. 

“She works for my mother. Everyone who works here does. She owns the building.” It was said so flatly that Bora couldn’t help but frown. The elevator dinged and Siyeon led Bora out into a brightly lit hallway. They walked to the end until they came to the last door on the right. Bora watched Siyeon reach for the keypad to let them in until the sound of a door opening behind them made her pause with a deep sigh.   
“No, Imji.” Siyeon said, not turning around. “I don’t want to come in for tea. Or cake. Or anything.” A scoff made Bora turn her head, seeing another young woman leaning against the doorway of the apartment just across from Siyeon’s. The young woman’s hair was streaked with bright colors and falling loosely around a pale, round face. Bora felt her frown growing deeper when the woman rolled her eyes, before snapping her gum.

“I wasn’t going to ask.” Imji said dismissively. Her eyes focused on Bora and she smirked. “You have company.” 

“Your powers of basic observation never fail to amaze me.” Siyeon said dryly. Turning her head in the direction of the young woman’s voice, Siyeon’s nose wrinkled. “Have you been smoking in the hallway again?” A pale hand came up, a lit cigarette burning between her fingers. Bora fought the urge to growl at her when Imji took a deep drag, exhaling the smoke in Siyeon’s direction. 

“It’s not against the rules.” Imji said blandly. “Who’s your friend? Where’s the little yuppie that your normally with?” Bora felt Siyeon’s hand tighten on her arm and felt her tense next to her. 

“Ms. Kim is a friend of mine from work.” Siyeon said through her teeth. “And if you’ll excuse us, we have plan’s this evening. Don’t you have anything better to do?” To Bora’s surprise, Imji scoffed before taking another drag of her cigarette. Turning her attention to Bora she asked, 

“Pity date? Trust me, I’ve met blocks of wood with more personality than she has.” Bora couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Excuse me?” Bora snarled, turning from Siyeon to face her. “Just who the fuck do you think you are that you think you can talk to her like that?!” To her surprise, Imji just laughed. Taking a step back into her apartment she called, 

“Don’t worry, you’ll find out what I mean soon enough. When you do, well. I’m usually always home.” Her words ended with a flirty wink and her door closed with a snap, leaving them alone in the hallway. Bora heard Siyeon sigh before punching in the code to open her own door. They walked in in silence, removing their shoes before Siyeon sighed heavily. 

“Thanks for trying Bora but Imji is just… like that.” Bora hissed out a breath between her teeth, trying hard to reign in her temper. 

“She shouldn’t be allowed to talk to you like that.” Bora said fighting to keep her voice even. “Do you even know her?” Siyeon sighed, turning to walk into the living room, gesturing for Bora to follow her. 

“She used to be a friend of mine.” Siyeon said softly. “Back before I moved out of my moms house. She wanted to be more than friends, even tried pushing the issue once. It was the only time I’ve ever seen Yoohyeon get violent. I have never felt that way about her Bora. She used to be like a little sister, sort of. Don’t let her get under your skin though, Imji’s like that to everyone I bring over, regardless who it is. Honestly, she’s probably the one who told my mother I didn’t come home last night.” Bora took a deep breath, closing her eyes and counting to ten before opening them to look at Siyeon. There was a look of such sadness on the younger woman’s face that Bora felt her heart break a little bit. 

“Hey,” she said, coming over to gently take Siyeon’s hand in her own. When Siyeon didn’t look in her direction she continued, “She’s wrong you know. You have an amazing personality.” That earned her a dismissive snort. “You do,” Bora said, stepping closer to wrap her arms loosely around Siyeon’s waist. “You’re smart, and funny and oh so beautiful.” Siyeon gave a weak laugh then, one of her hands coming up to gently push Bora’s shoulder. 

“And your being greasy.” Siyeon said but Bora could see the small smile on her face and felt her own smile grow a bit when Siyeon leaned against her, her own arms coming up around Bora. They stood there for a long moment, just holding on to each other before Siyeon took a deep breath and said, “Want me to show you around? It’s not as big as your place but I still think its nice.” 

“I’d love that.” Bora said, letting her arms slip from around her. She glanced around the living room unable to resist the smile that spread farther across her face. An upright piano was pushed against one wall between two windows, a strange looking typewriter setting on a small table next to it. The bit of the exposed floor looked like hardwood but was mostly covered by a large multicolor rug in a geometrical pattern. There was a couch against one wall and several comfortable looking chairs scattered around it and on the other wall hung a large, flat screen TV with several shelves of what looked to be DVD’s with white labels under it. 

“This is the living room,” Siyeon said, gesturing into the open space. “The furniture is all comfortable, even the rug. Even if it is hideous from the way Yoohyeon describes it.” Her words ended with a laugh and her hand found Bora’s. Tugging her farther down the hallway, she paused by an open door and gestured inside. “The kitchen. It might look like a bit of a mess but, I know where everything is so its easy for me.” Bora peeked inside, smiling when she saw that nearly everything from cabinets to spice bottles had little white labels in what she assumed where braille. A table and four chairs where shoved against one corner and the counters where all lined in a soft, foam looking substance. 

“It is almost baby proofed.” Bora laughed. “Is Yoohyeon really that bad?” Siyeon laughed, the sound echoing through the hallway. 

“Worse than you can imagine,” Siyeon said brightly. “Imagine the clumsiest person you know and then times that by ten.” Turning to look in Bora’s direction, she added, “The only things farther down the hallway are the bedroom’s and the bathroom and my bedroom is kind of a wreck right now so forgive me if I don’t want to show it to you.” 

“It’s fine.” Bora said smiling as heat washed up her face. “I am more than ok with hanging out in the living room if you want to shower and change.” Siyeon smiled, leaning down until her face was level with Bora’s. Her smile had shifted to a smirk and Bora felt a shiver run down her spine when she felt Siyeon back her into the wall. 

“I’d love to show you my bedroom some other time though, if you’d like.” Ignoring the way her stomach squirmed at the younger woman’s tone, Bora forced herself to let out a breathless chuckle. Her hands settled on Siyeon’s hips and she pulled the younger woman tighter against her, her lips curling into a smirk of her own when she heard Siyeon gasp. 

“I’d love to take you up on that offer, another time.” Bora said. Feeling bold she ran her thumbs across the line of Siyeon’s hip bones before adding, “But our friends will be expecting us in,” She raised her right hand to glance at her watch. It was already going on two pm. “Four hours and that just wouldn’t be long enough, Siyeon.” Siyeon groaned, leaning forward and kissing Bora’s chin before finding her lips with her own. Bora tipped her head back, rising on her toes to press into the kiss before nipping at Siyeon’s bottom lip. A soft moan was her answer before Siyeon broke the kiss, stepping away from her. The taller woman was breathing hard now, her face flushed red even as she smiled. 

“You win this round Bora.” She said playfully. “Why don’t you go hangout in the living room while I get ready. There are bottled water and soda’s in the fridge if you want one. I’ll be back in a little bit.” Bora couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Thanks, Siyeon and don’t worry, we’ve still got four hours so you can take your time. I’ll be ok.” Siyeon chuckled before turning and making her way with practiced ease down the hallway before disappearing into the door at the very end. Bora sagged against the wall, covering her face in her hands and taking a deep breath. Standing there for a moment, she finally sighed and turned to head back into the living room. Looking around the space, she couldn’t help but smile again. Small details she had missed before due to her irritation with Imji seemed to jump out at her and Bora glanced around, trying to take it all in. A crocheted blanket was draped across the back of the couch, photo’s where hung around the room and scattered across the bookshelves and one of two beaming young girls caught her eyes. Moving over, Bora couldn’t stop the soft ‘aww’ that left her mouth when a picture of a young Siyeon and who she could only guess to be Yoohyeon grinned at her from a silver frame. Yoohyeon, black haired and with braces stood with her arms around Siyeon and both where dressed in middle school uniforms. Siyeon was leaning against Yoohyeon, grinning just as brightly as her friend, one arm slung around her shoulders, the other holding her cane. Bora moved down the wall, taking in the photos of Siyeon through the years until she came to one that made her pause. It was Siyeon in her late teens and was the only one Bora had seen so far without Yoohyeon. She was standing next to an older woman with long black hair and the same sharp cheekbones as her. Bora realized quickly that this was likely her mother. One long hand was gripping Siyeon’s shoulder and her face was twisted into what looked like a very forced smile. 

Bora couldn’t help but frown at the nearly blank expression on photo-Siyeon’s face and wondered for just a moment why the older woman looked so familiar. Tearing her eyes away from the photo, Bora moved over to the couch and sat down, pulling out her phone. Her fingers hovered above the search bar, intending for a moment to find out just who the older woman was outside of Siyeon’s mother, but she stopped herself. Sighing, she flicked her screen until she came to some stupid number game that Minji had installed on her phone and started playing. 

She was losing miserably when she heard the sound of the bedroom door closing. Glancing at the time on her phone she felt her eyes go wide when she realized that it had been nearly forty-five minutes. Exiting the stupid game and grumbling about deleting it later, Bora glanced to see Siyeon standing in the doorway and felt her breath catch in her throat. She was wearing a sleeveless white button down, a black blazer folded over her arm and black slacks that made her long legs look impossibly longer. She had pulled her long hair up into a bun, strands of the brighter blue framing her face and had painted her lips a dark, vibrant red. 

“You ok Bora?” Siyeon asked, moving towards one of the armchairs and setting down. When she didn’t answer, Siyeon asked, concern creeping into her voice, “Bora? Are you still here?” Snapping out of her trance, Bora said quickly,

“I’m still here! You just um, caught me by surprise.” Siyeon frowned, her eyebrows creasing.

“Do I look ridiculous?” She asked, her hands tightening on the blazer she now held in her lap. Sighing she stood. “Give me a moment and I’ll change.” Bora stood quickly, taking the two steps to reach her as loudly as she could. 

“No!” Bora said, her voice coming out louder than she wanted it to. Taking a breath, Bora gently caught Siyeon’s hand in her own. “Siyeon, you look stunning.” Dark eyebrows rose and Bora traced the back of Siyeon’s hand with her thumb. “Really, absolutely stunning. I was speechless. Honestly, I can’t believe your going out with me.” A small smile crept across Siyeon’s face, the dark red lipstick making her smile even brighter before she asked softly,

“I rendered Kim Bora speechless, do I win a prize? Will your friends believe me?” Bora couldn’t help but laugh.

“Your prize was going to be a kiss but if you’re going to be a brat about it…” Siyeon giggled, one of her hands coming up to stroke Bora’s cheek. 

“Forgive me for poking fun at you,” she said, laughter still clear in her voice. Bora grinned at her before leaning up and planting a kiss on her cheek. 

“If you’re done poking fun at me,” Bora said, resisting Siyeon’s pout. “I need to shower and change and traffic’s likely going to be a pain in the ass.” Siyeon huffed, letting go of Bora before turning towards the door and pulling her blazer on. Bora watched her run her hands over the shoe shelves before pulling off a pair of shiny black flats and pulling them on. She hurried over to her to get her own shoes but stopped when Siyeon held up a hand. 

“Will you grab my bag off the hook behind you?” Siyeon asked, pulling her cane off the shelf where she had sat it when they came in. Bora turned, grabbing the strap of Siyeon’s messenger bag and putting it in her waiting hand. “Thanks.” Bora watched her shove the cane into the bag before moving over to slip her own shoes back on. “I’m ready whenever you are.” Siyeon said, reaching out to try and find Bora’s hands. Bora laced their fingers together before bringing Siyeon’s hand up and pressing a kiss to the back of it earning her a bright smile. 

Together they left Siyeon’s building, the taller woman ignoring everyone who seemed to want her to stop and talk and finally they where in the parking lot. Once they where in Bora’s car, Siyeon sighed happily, leaning back into the soft leather of the seat. As Bora pulled out of the parking lot, Siyeon asked, “Why do you like leather so much Bora? The seats of your car, your couch, even the shirt you where wearing last night. Is it a texture thing?” Bora chuckled. 

“Sort of,” She said, hitting the ‘home’ button on her GPS. “I’ve liked it ever since I was a kid. My parent’s rode a motorcycle before they had me and had matching jackets. I used to try and steal my moms all the time when I was a kid and my dad finally gave me his when I went to university. It’s still in my closet at home but I never really wear it anymore. The leather just reminds me of them.” She bit her lip, ignoring the growing sadness gnawing at her gut. Siyeon seemed to pick up on it from her voice because her next question was asked quietly, 

“What happened to them?” When Bora didn’t answer, she quickly added, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Sighing a little, Bora reached over to twine their fingers together. 

“Nothing bad happened to them Siyeon.” Bora said softly, focusing her attention on the road. “We just grew apart as I got older. I’m compared to my older sister a lot. She married well, has a few kids. Then my sexuality was a bit of a shock for them and a bit more of a stretch than my dad was willing to make. Mom tries but it just feels like there’s an ocean between us. Kyong is everything they wanted and I’m just…Bora.” 

“That’s bullshit.” Siyeon said sharply causing Bora to glance at her before quickly looking back to the road. “You are far more than just Bora! You are a CEO for fucks sake and passionate, and kind. You’re pretty amazing Kim Bora and don’t let them tell you otherwise!” Bora felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes and when they stopped at a red light, she quickly dashed them away. “If they can’t see that,” Siyeon said softer. “Then that’s their problem.” 

“They’re not bad parents,” Bora began only to stop and clear her throat. She felt Siyeon give her hand a gentle squeeze and continued, “They just don’t get me. To them, I’m their thirty-year-old un-married daughter with questionable interests and a job they really don’t understand. Its pretty easy for them to compare me to Kyong.”   
“Does your sister feel the same as them?” Siyeon asked, her voice still tenser than Bora would have liked. Shaking her head and chuckling weakly Bora replied, 

“No, actually we’re pretty close. She actually lives here in the city with her family. She’s annoying though, in only the way a sibling can be. She’s ok, for the most part with me liking women. Hell, she only recently stopped trying to help me find ‘a nice girl to settle down with’.” Her words trailed off with a laugh and she shook her head. “Honestly, you’d probably like her. She’s almost as loud as I can be at times though.” 

“Does she ever come into your office?” Siyeon asked, scooting across the seat to lean her head against Bora’s shoulder. 

“Sometimes.” Bora said softly, making the turn onto her street. “You’ll know if she does. Most of the staff get pretty excited when she comes in, she’s the only one outside of Minji and Yubin who can actually boss me around.” Siyeon snickered, the sound easing some of the knots that had tied themselves in Bora’s stomach before saying, 

“Oh, then I’ll look forward to meeting her. Maybe she could give me some tips then, how to boss you around.” Bora laughed, turning into her apartments and driving back to her building. With a groan she saw Minji’s SUV parked next to her space. Pulling the car to a stop, she put it in park and turned off the ignition. Turning to look at Siyeon, who hadn’t moved from her side, she asked playfully,

“Oh? And just what makes you think you’ll get to boss me around Lee Siyeon?” Siyeon sat up a bit, turning to face the sound of her voice and Bora found herself pressed against the driver door, Siyeon’s face inches from hers. 

“I honestly don’t think you’d mind, Bora.” Siyeon drug the syllables of her name out slowly, her sudden change in tone flooding Bora’s mind and making her breath catch in her throat. She leaned closer, the scent of summer rain flooding Bora’s senses and whispered, “If I was telling you what to do, sometimes.” Heat washed through Bora’s veins at the implication but before she could react, there was a rapid knocking on the passenger window. Siyeon groaned, leaning her head forward against Bora’s chest when the passenger door was pulled open.

“Making out in cars now Bora?” Minji’s smiling face came into view, silhouetted against the late afternoon sun. She giggled then, seeing the position the two where in. “I see you two are getting along well then.” Bora rolled her eyes, flipping the older woman off behind Siyeon’s back. A full bellied laugh was her only reply and Bora sighed. 

“Aren’t you like two and a half hours early?” Minji snickered, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. 

“Yeah we are, but its better than being two hours late. Now come on, I want to go inside before one of your weirdo neighbors notices your home.” To Bora’s surprise, Siyeon pressed a soft kiss against the skin of her neck before she pulled back, motioning for Minji to move so she could get out. Bora took a deep breath, waiting until she heard the click of Siyeon’s cane unfolding before pulling the keys from the ignition and getting out of the car. 

She spotted Yoohyeon leaning against the hood of Minji’s SUV and gave her a halfhearted wave in greeting before Minji bounded around to throw her arms around her. “Thank you so much, for last night.” Minji said quietly, leaning her cheek against the top of Bora’s head. “Really, it means a lot to me.” Bora patted Minji on the back before gently prying the older woman off of her. 

“Don’t mention it.” Bora said softly. “I was sick of you pining over her and tired of waiting. Just don’t screw it up ok?” Minji smiled brightly at her before nodding and hurrying back over to where Yoohyeon stood, linking their hands together. Bora made her way around the car to Siyeon. 

“Want help?” She asked, pushing the passenger door closed and locking it. Siyeon turned towards her, smiling. 

“Help, no.” Siyeon said, holding out her hand. “But I would like you to hold my hand again. It’ll take me a few times to really get the idea of where I’m going but I remember most of it from yesterday.” Bora laughed and led her over to where their friends where standing. Yoohyeon beamed at their joined hands before snickering. 

“Did you have a good night Siyeon? Did you have fun taking a ride with Bora?” Siyeon’s cane flashed out in her direction, only missing cause Yoohyeon scurried out of the way, cackling like mad. 

“Yah!” Siyeon snapped. “I know what your implying Kim Yoohyeon and its not true! Bora was a perfect gentlewoman.” A smirk formed on Siyeon’s face and she snickered. “I bet the same couldn’t be said about you though Yooh. You’ve been talking for months about how much you wanted to,-” 

“Why don’t we move this conversation inside?” Minji asked suddenly. Bora noted that her face was flushed a dark red. “Seriously, I don’t know if you’ve met any of Bora’s neighbors, but I swear this place attracts weirdos.” Siyeon laughed, gently tugging on Bora’s hand. Together the four of them made their way to the door and Bora let them inside. Shoes where kicked off and soon Bora found herself following Minji through her own home as the redhead lead them to the kitchen. 

“What are you doing Minji?” Bora asked when the older woman opened the pantry. Minji glanced over her shoulder with a grin and asked

“Getting something to drink. Would you like anything?” Bora rolled her eyes at her friend and turned her attention to Siyeon. 

“Would you like something to drink?” The taller woman nodded, and Bora turned back to Minji. “Well, might as well get something for all of us. If you’re going for the wine, please get the chilled bottle out of the fridge instead of opening a new one.” Minji let out a small squeal of joy before bounding over to the fridge and pulling it open.

“Everyone want wine?” Minji asked, pulling the bottle out of the door. Yoohyeon nodded quickly and Bora turned to Siyeon who asked,

“Is it the same as we where drinking last night?” Minji turned her eyes to Bora, her eyebrows raising. Bora ignored her friend, choosing instead to look up at Siyeon. 

“Yeah,” She said. “It is one of my favorites, so I’ve usually got a few bottles on hand. There’s some beer to though, if you’d rather have one of those.” Siyeon’s nose wrinkled at the mention of beer and Yoohyeon giggled. 

“She’s not a big beer drinker. Not since she got super sick off it in Uni.” Bora couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her at that and she asked, 

“Is that another thing you got her into Yoohyeon?” The silver haired woman’s eyebrows rose before she threw her head back and laughed. 

“Yeah,” she laughed. “But she’s the one who took it way to far, more than once.” Siyeon grumbled, letting go of Bora’s hand to cross her arms over her chest. 

“It was fun at the time. Now I just don’t care for the taste of it. I’d honestly rather have the wine.” Minji moved around the island to pull four wine glasses down from a shelf. Pouring them all a glass, she motioned for them to join her before frowning and saying out loud, 

“Well, come on guys. It’s not going to drink itself.” Siyeon uncrossed her arms before reaching for Bora, who simply threaded their fingers together, gently leading her over to the island and helping her onto one of the tall chairs. Bora took the one next to her, sliding a glass of wine into easy reach for Siyeon before grabbing her own. 

“So,” she asked, taking a sip of her own drink. “What did you have in mind for dinner Minji?” The redhead swallowed the mouthful she had just taken and hmmed at the flavor before saying,

“Well,” Minji began. “I’ve called around a few places and unfortunately, most of your usual haunts are either all booked or don’t exactly fit the chill and quiet thing. If you had answered your texts instead of ignoring me, again, we could have talked about backup plans but you where probably, ahem, busy.” Bora narrowed her eyes at her friend at the implications but Minji waved her off. Heaving a sigh, Bora asked,

“What did you have in mind for a backup plan?” Bora took another drink from her glass, her eyes flicking between the two women across from her. Minji leaned forward, her glass half raised, her chin propped on her other hand. The lighting of the kitchen seemed to highlight a small bruise on her exposed collar bone and Bora felt herself smirk. 

“Well,” Minji began taking a drink and setting her glass down. “There really aren’t a whole lot of options, especially if you don’t want to be ‘SuA’. How would you feel if we just ordered in and hung out? We could play board games or something.” To their surprise, Siyeon chuckled, taking a drink of her wine. 

“I wish you’d of answered your texts, Bora. I’d of dressed a bit more comfortably.” Minji frowned, turning her attention to Bora. The short woman groaned, noticing then how casually Minji and Yoohyeon where both dressed. Looking at Yoohyeon, Bora smiled suddenly, an idea springing to mind. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t answer but I think I know how to make the hanging out work better. Yoohyeon, can you drive?” A nod was her answer and Bora turned her attention to Minji. “How would you feel about letting Yoohyeon take your monster to run Siyeon home to change?” Looking over at Siyeon she added, “I mean, if you want to.” Siyeon turned in her direction, a slow smile stretching across her face. Minji took a gulp of her wine before digging her keys out of her pocket and sliding them over to Yoohyeon. 

“No big deal on my end,” Minji said with a smile. “I let her drive last night. That would give us a chance to order the food and get somethings set up while you guys where gone.” 

“And us a chance to talk.” Yoohyeon added, grinning at her best friend. Siyeon turned towards her, smiling still. 

“Sounds like a good idea.” Siyeon said softly. “Do I need to pack anything or just change into something more comfortable?” 

“Pack something.” Minji said suddenly, shooting a grin at Bora. Yoohyeon turned to look at Minji, confusion written on her face. The redhead’s cheeks flushed slightly but she said quickly, “We’re probably all going to be drinking later. It’ll be a better idea to be prepared than not. It’s better to be safe than trying to get everyone home later. I’m sure that Bora won’t care. She hates drinking and driving.” 

“Minji’s right.” Bora said, taking a drink of her wine in an attempt to quell the sudden nerves. Siyeon turned back towards her, taking a sip of her own wine. “I dislike the idea of drinking and driving strongly. So why don’t we all plan on being here.” Siyeon leaned a little closer to her, propping herself on her elbow.

“You don’t mind?” she asked, her voice quiet and to Bora’s joy, excited. “Promise?” Bora chuckled, reaching out to cover Siyeon’s hand with her own, smiling brightly. 

“I don’t mind at all.” A cheer from Yoohyeon pulled her attention away from the taller woman and Bora turned to look at her. Yoohyeon had hopped up from her chair, her glass of wine forgotten. 

“This is going to be awesome! Come on Siyeon!” She hurried around the island, stopping within arms-reach of her best friend. Minji laughed at the younger woman’s obvious excitement before asking, 

“Wait, before you guys go, what do you want for dinner?” 

“Anything but shrimp.” Siyeon said, easing out of her chair. Bora found herself standing to, hurrying around her chair to stand next to the taller woman. Siyeon, as if sensing her moving, turned her head to smile in her direction and asking, “Want us to bring anything?” 

“Nah,” Bora said, brushing her bangs out of her face. “Minji and I will get everything no worries. Do you guys want anything?” Siyeon’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment before she said, 

“I like fruity drinks. I mean your wine is good.” She grinned sheepishly and Bora couldn’t help but grin back at her. Reaching out to gently tangle their fingers together, Bora brought Siyeon’s hand up and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Ignoring the ‘aww’ that came from Minji, Bora took a half step closer to Siyeon. 

“Something fruity.” Bora said softly, her eyes never leaving Siyeon’s face. “What’s your favorite?” Siyeon smiled down at her, her eyes shining. 

“Anything but grapefruit. I’m sure I’ll like whatever you get for me. Thanks Bora.” 

Before Bora could reply, Minji cut in, “You two are so sweet but we have things to do. Let’s let them get going Bora so they can get back before the streets turn into gridlock.” Bora sighed but gave in, knowing Minji was right. She moved to let Siyeon’s hand go, only for the younger woman’s hand to tighten on hers. 

“Can you two give us a moment?” Siyeon asked, her voice tight. Bora looked at her, concern filling her until she saw Siyeon lightly biting her own bottom lip. Minji chuckled in a knowing sort of way before quickly leading Yoohyeon from the room. 

“Are you ok?” Bora asked, taking a step closer to Siyeon and gently touching her upper arm. Siyeon beamed at her before leaning in, stopping just before their faces touched. 

“I didn’t want to give Minji or Yoohyeon a reason to poke fun at us, but I wanted to kiss you bye.” Bora chuckled before closing the distance between them, kissing Siyeon gently on the lips. She felt Siyeon’s hand touch her neck, gently pulling her closer as her teeth nipped at Bora’s bottom lip. Too soon the kiss was over, and Bora found herself not wanting to let the younger woman go. They stood close together for a long moment before Minji calling from the other room broke their moment. Pressing one more soft kiss to Siyeon’s lips, Bora pulled back saying, 

“Hurry back?” Siyeon nodded her head, letting Bora go and motioning for her to lead her from the room. 

They found Minji standing close to Yoohyeon, her face red and breathing hard. Yoohyeon looked pleased with herself and with a happy smile, she turned to her best friend. “Ready to go?” Yoohyeon asked, holding up Minji’s keys with a jingle. Siyeon shook her head at her friend’s antics and pulled her cane from her bag. Unfolding it with a snap, Siyeon made her way over to her saying,

“Hold your horses Yooh and I swear to god, you better not drive like a maniac this time or I’ll kick your ass.” Whatever Yoohyeon replied with was lost when the door closed behind them and Bora heaved a sigh. The room was quiet for a long moment before Minji giggled. Turning to look at her, Bora asked, 

“What?” Minji shook her head with a laugh before walking over to link her arm with Bora’s, dragging her back in the direction of the kitchen. 

“You’ve got it bad already don’t you Bora?” Minji asked once they where back at the island. Bora snorted, picking up her glass and taking a drink.

“Like your one to talk. At least I haven’t been mooning over her for months but to scared to make a move.” 

Minji made a face at her before taking a drink from her own glass. “Your right,” Minji admitted slowly. After a moment, she grinned slyly at her friend before adding, “At least I wasn’t eye-fucking Yoohyeon ten minutes after meeting her.” Bora laughed loudly, draining the rest of the wine from her glass. 

“At least I could make eye contact with Siyeon without stuttering.” Minji picked up the cork from the wine and tossed it at Bora, laughing. Bora laughed harder at her friend before taking a deep breath saying, “Come on, we should get to the store, then order food. They should be back in an hour or so.” Minji nodded, setting her now empty glass down and heading into the living room, Bora following her. 

“How’re we getting to the store?” Minji asked, frowning when Bora grinned at her. Sighing in defeat, Minji muttered, “We’re walking aren’t we.” 

“Yep.” Bora answered, pulling her shoes on and waiting for Minji to do the same. Grabbing her house keys, Bora led them outside and once Minji was with her, she locked the door behind them. Together they sat off down the sidewalk, Bora leading the way towards the corner store she frequently walked to with Woon and Yubin, ignoring Minji’s sigh as they passed her car. After a few minutes, Bora giggled.

“What’s funny?” Minji asked, shoving her hands in her pockets as the corner store came into view. Bora paused for a moment, taking a breath of the warm, afternoon air before matching her pace to Minji’s again. 

“This reminds me of Uni.” Bora said chuckling. Nudging her friend with her shoulder, she added, “Me and you walking to the corner store to buy booze and snacks to hang out with a house full of pretty girls, Yubin off somewhere doing questionable things with several women at once and walking on a warm summers evening to do it all. Its been a while since it was just the two of us.” Minji chuckled next to her before looping their arms together. 

“We really should spend more time as a group like we use to.” Minji said, dodging a puddle on the sidewalk. “Do you think Yubin’s girlfriends will like Yooh and Siyeon?” Bora laughed, letting go of Minji when they got to the corner store. 

“Gahyeon already likes Yoohyeon.” Bora said, pulling the door open and gesturing for Minji to go in first before following her. “And Siyeon met Handong earlier, sort of, when Yubin called. I think they’ll get along great.” She paused to grab a basket and made her way towards the drink coolers, Minji following along with her own basket. Minji made a hmming sound next to her. 

“I hope so.” She finally said. “I’d hate for one of us to date someone again that the others can’t stand. Yubin is pretty easy going about it, so is Gahyeon but Handong is downright…”

“Savage.” Bora laughed, opening one of the cases and pulling out twelve pack of alcopops that said they where in summer fruits. Checking the box to make sure there wasn’t a grapefruit flavor, she shrugged and sat it in her basket before moving down to the wine coolers. Grabbing a pack of her favorites, she turned to see Minji grabbing a selection of beer and alcopops before turning towards the snack isle. “Handong is downright savage when she doesn’t like someone but I’m pretty sure she’s going to like them.” A loud pop song blared from her pocket and Bora sighed, “Speak of the devil.” Moving her basket to one arm, Bora pulled out her phone and answered it. “Hey Dongie, we were just talking about you.” As Minji crowded closer to her, Bora rolled her eyes before putting it on speaker phone. 

“Are you both there?” Handong asked, her voice sounding frustrated. “Good. Maybe you can talk some sense into these idiots.”

“What’s going on?” Minji asked, looking at Bora with a frown. Handong’s voice huffed over the phone and she grumbled, 

“Yubin somehow got the idea that getting tattoos on this trip would be a fantastic idea. Then, worse. She talked Gahyeon into it. I’ve been trying to talk them out of it all afternoon but maybe this hard-headed ass will listen to the two of you.” There was a shift as she apparently passed the phone to Yubin. Bora bit back a giggle, knowing how bad Handong could be when she was irritated. 

“Yubin, Gahyeon, now might be the time to listen to your girlfriend.” Bora said, unable to keep the humor out of her voice. Minji was snickering next to her. “I mean, yeah tattoos are great but is it really worth pissing Handong off? Remember what happened last time?” 

“That’s not funny Bora.” Gahyeon’s voice said and Bora could tell from her tone that the younger woman was pouting. “We just thought it’d make a good souvenir.” Bora and Minji could hear Handong muttering in the background and Yubin’s voice spoke up,

“I don’t get why its such a terrible idea, really. I’ve already got two, what’s one more?” Bora bit her tongue to keep from laughing out loud when Handong began to curse a stream in mandarin. Taking a deep breath Bora cut in,

“If you want one more that badly, wait until you get home. Hell, I could use one more to. We could drag the girls and make a day of it.” The swearing stopped and Handong groaned loudly. Bora could almost imagine her throwing her hands up and stomping away. Giggling at the image, Bora continued, “Now, go calm your woman down and please, Yubin. Stop trying to talk Gahyeon into questionable things before Handong murders you. Enjoy your vacation and table the idea of tattoos until you get back. Well talk it out later. Bye guys!” Not giving the others a chance to respond, Bora hung up, finally giving into the urge to throw her head back and laugh heartily. Minji was laughing just as hard as she was, the two drawing looks from the other shoppers. As their laughter died down, Minji shook her head. 

“How in the hell has Yubin managed to keep those two this long? Without Handong murdering her?” Bora shrugged, still chuckling and moved down the snack isle, grabbing whatever salty snacks grabbed her interest, Minji following along behind her. 

“Pure dumb luck on Yubin’s part, I think.” Bora replied, stopping when she came to an end display and eying the various sweet and savory snacks. “Those three are perfect together, so I think that has something to do with it. They balance each other out pretty well.” Grabbing a handful of sweets, she dropped them into the basket before turning to look at Minji. Eying their baskets, Bora said, “I think, on top of dinner, this will be enough for the four of us. Let’s head back.” Minji agreed and they made their way to the counter. Paying and collecting their bags, they where soon on their way back to Bora’s. 

As they walked back, weighed down by their purchases, Minji asked, “So, where did you two wind up going last night? Yoohyeon got a message at like ten pm from Siyeon saying that you where taking a drive but that was it.” Bora sighed, shifting her bags to hold them better. 

“We took a drive out into the country, just to get out of the city. I took her to my favorite little hole in the wall and then it got really loud. Siyeon’s got really sensitive hearing so I just wanted to take her somewhere quiet.” Minji hmmed before asking,   
“Soo you guys drove out into the country, picked up a bottle of wine and talked until you passed out?” Sighing, Bora nodded.

“Pretty much yeah. It was awesome. I haven’t spent that long talking to anyone that wasn’t you guys or work related in a long time.” She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the outline of her building come into view. 

“Too long.” Minji said, huffing as they kept walking. “It’ll be good for you I think, getting close to someone again.” Bora didn’t reply, shifting her bags around so she could fish her keys out and unlock her door. Pushing it open, she kicked off her shoes and made her way towards the kitchen to start putting stuff away, Minji hot on her heels. Setting her bags down on the island, Minji pulled the hair tie off her wrist, tying her long red hair back and out of her face. “Your last relationship if you can call it that, was what? Three? Four years ago?” 

“Four.” Bora said shortly. She hated talking about her exes and Minji knew it. “But this one will be different, I think. Siyeon told me she doesn’t want to go out with SuA, not yet at least.” 

“Good.” Minji said, twisting the top off a bottle of beer and taking a drink. Her phone chimed then, and she pulled it out of her back pocket. She laughed before saying, “They’re at Siyeon’s place and Yooh is apparently frustrated cause apparently, your girl doesn’t kiss and tell.” Bora laughed, feeling her cheeks heat when Minji referred to Siyeon as ‘her girl’ and shook her head. Turning to start putting the drinks away she asked, 

“So, speaking of kissing and telling, how did last night go? Is that a bite mark or a hickey on your collar bone?” Minji huffed behind her before setting her bottle down and joining Bora by the fridge, one of her own cases in hand. 

“Dinner went well, then we went back to her place and… talked for a while.” Looking up to see the smirk Bora was giving her, Minji swatted at her. “Don’t look at me like that Kim Bora!” Minji snapped playfully. “You’re still wearing the same clothes as last night, your hairs a mess and your wearing lipstick that isn’t yours. I’m going to hazard a guess that you did some talking of your own!” Bora reached up, absently touching her mouth with her free hand, smiling. 

“Yeah,” Bora said softly. “Yeah, it was good talking to.” Minji laughed, nudging Bora’s shoulder with her own. 

“Go and shower weirdo. I’ll put this stuff away and order us some dinner while you do. Just don’t take an hour this time.” Sticking her tongue out at Minji, Bora quickly left the room, hurrying up the stairs almost two at a time. 

Pausing in her room long enough to strip off her vest, Bora took a deep breath, trying to center herself against the excitement running through her. “Get a grip Kim.” She told herself quietly. “You’re thirty-one, stop fretting like a goddamn teenager.” Chuckling at her own comments, Bora stripped down to her underwear, dropping most of them into her hamper before pulling her closet door open. Grabbing the first set of comfy pants and a loose tank top she’d had since college, Bora hurried to the shower, suddenly wanting to be done before the others got back. After a quick but thorough wash, Bora pulled her comfy pants on, cursing when she realized that she hadn’t grabbed a bra in her hurry. Grabbing her shirt and grumbling about her own forgetfulness, Bora went back to her closet, pulling on one of her favorite sports bra’s before throwing on her shirt and pulling on a pair of soft, warm socks. Grabbing her phone, Bora hurried back downstairs. 

As she came off the stairs, Bora heard soft music playing from the stereo and frowned. “Minji,” she asked, causing the redhead to look up from where she was leaned against the island, idly twirling her finger around the rim of her glass. “Why are you playing fuck music?” Minji snorted at her comment before rolling her eyes. 

“Enigma is classic and it’s nice to chill to.” She took a sip of her drink before continuing, “It’s not all ‘fuck’ music as you put it Bora.” Bora rolled her eyes before stretching her arms over her head and walking towards the counter where the wine was sitting. 

“This song is literally about fucking.” Bora said, snagging her empty glass off the island to refill it. Filling her glass, she turned to face Minji. Taking a drink, Bora asked, “So again, why are you listening to fuck music?” Minji shrugged.

“This is the CD that was in when I turned it on. Some of us happen to actually like this song for more than fucking. The beat is really nice though.” Bora hmmed before pushing off the counter and walking back into the living room, Minji following her. Bora walked over to where the stereo sat, nestled into the entertainment system under the TV. Pulling out her book of CD’s, Bora flipped through them before pulling one out and exchanging it for the Enigma one that was currently in the player. She was busy flipping through to find its place when Minji asked, 

“Why do you still use CD’s Bora? Why not update your system?” Rolling her eyes at the familiar question, Bora just shrugged. Closing the book, she slid it back into its spot before turning to face Minji. Brushing her hair out of her face, Bora said,

“I like them. If you want though later, you can hook your phone up to the system.” Taking a drink of her wine, Bora asked, “What did you order for dinner?” 

“Fried chicken and some sides.” Minji said, moving over to flop onto the couch, holding her drink up so it didn’t spill. “I texted the others and they all agreed to it and I know you don’t care. It should be here in like twenty minutes and the girls should be back anytime now.” She took a deep drink from her glass and Bora frowned a little. 

“You ok Min?” Bora asked, moving over to sit near her friend. When Minji didn’t reply, choosing instead to stare up at the ceiling, Bora reached over and nudged her. “Seriously, you ok?” Minji took a deep breath before turning to look at her. 

“I’m just nervous.” Minji finally admitted. “I really like her and don’t want to fuck this up somehow. It feels like it’s going way to smoothly, you know?” Bora hmmed, taking a sip from her own glass before nodding. 

“Yeah,” Bora said. “Yeah I get it. I’m nervous to but hey.” She leaned over, nudging Minji’s shoulder with her own and shooting the older woman a grin. “They’ve spent this long with us and we haven’t fucked up yet. Relax Minji, its going to be fine. Besides,” She reached out quickly, flicking the side of Minji’s head, earning her a yelp. “It’s about time you unwound a little bit.” Seeing Minji leaning forward to sit her glass down, Bora shot up, her wine sloshing a bit and she scurried away laughing loudly as Minji gave chase. 

As they ran around the living room, laughing like girls half their age, the front door opened, Yoohyeon’s voice laughingly calling out, “Honey’s! We’re home!” Her words ended with a yelp as she was pushed from behind. She stumbled forward, revealing Siyeon standing in the doorway. “You didn’t have to push me Singie!” Yoohyeon whined. “I was only joking.” She pulled her shoes off, setting them on the rack before moving out of the doorway, eying the two older women who still stood in the middle of the room. 

“You where in the way Yooh.” Siyeon said simply. She slid her shoes off and asked, “Where is everyone?” 

“We’re in the living room.” Bora said, humor still coloring her voice. Siyeon’s head turned in her direction, a smile spreading across her face. Bora walked over towards her, her eyes taking in her outfit, her own smile pulling her lips. Siyeon wore a pair of soft looking grey shorts that ended just above her knees and a black tank top. She was holding a small bag in one hand, her cane in the other. She’d taken her makeup off and her long hair was pulled up into a messy bun. Bora let her eyes roam until she heard Siyeon say, 

“I can feel you staring, you know that don’t you Bora? Just come say hi.” Chucking and blushing hotly, Bora walked over closer, reaching to tangle their fingers together. Leaning in closer, Bora said softly,

“Sorry I got distracted by how beautiful you are.” Siyeon laughed a little before using their joined hands to pull Bora against her. Her other hand came up slowly, touching Bora’s neck before moving up to her cheek, her own face moving closer. Before anything could happen Yoohyeon called playfully, 

“Yah! Siyeon just cause you can’t see us doesn’t mean that you two are alone!” Bora fought the urge to groan and she turned her head to look over her shoulder. Yoohyeon was smirking at them, her own fingers tangled with Minji’s. The redhead was watching Bora with an amused sort of half smile on her face and this time Bora did groan. 

“Yeah Bora,” Minji added. “You should at least offer her a drink before you put the moves on her.” Siyeon groaned, leaning her head down against Bora’s shoulder. Bora felt a shiver run through her at the feeling of Siyeon’s hot breath on her neck. 

“I’m going to murder both of them.” Siyeon murmured, just loudly enough for Bora to hear her. Bora chuckled softly and felt Siyeon take a deep breath before moving away. “Minji’s right.” Siyeon said at a normal tone. “Why don’t we go grab a drink Bora. You still need to describe your kitchen to me anyway.” She let go of Bora’s hand before looping their arms together. Bora chuckled and ignoring Minji’s giggling, led Siyeon into the kitchen. 

“It’s nothing really fancy,” Bora said. “The cabinets are all made of a dark, reddish wood, its um, cherry, I think. The counter tops are a dark stone with little veins of lighter stone running through them. The floor is slate tile, a light grey. Most of the appliances are black and steel, the chairs around the island bar are black metal with more of the reddish wood. There’s a little rug in front of the sink that’s got a pattern of elephants on it. The curtains on the windows are white.” 

“There are also a ton of tacky magnets on the fridge to.” Minji added as she came into the kitchen, Yoohyeon trailing behind her. “And Bora’s collection of cookbooks and hair ties.” Siyeon snickered, turning her head in Minji’s direction. 

“It sound’s dark but cheery. Would you pass me a drink? Bora, lets sit down.” Bora led her over to the island and helped her into one of the tall chairs before going to refill her wine glass and taking the one next to her. 

“Sure,” Minji said, opening the fridge. She passed a beer to Yoohyeon and asked, “We’ve got cherry-lime aid, passion fruit, lemon-aid, and sour apple. Which one would you like?” 

“Oo, sour apple please.” Siyeon said, excitement clear in her voice. “I love apple flavored stuff.” Minji laughed, pulling out one of the bright green drinks and twisting the top off. Grabbing one of her own, the redhead came over, setting the drink down close enough to Siyeon’s hand that she could feel it before moving around to take her own seat. Before she made it though, a knock came from the front door. Bora looked at Minji, who frowned. 

“It’s to soon to be the food.” Minji said, checking her phone before looking up at Bora. “Any idea who it could be?” Bora shook her head before standing from her chair. 

“No, but I’ll go see.” She left the kitchen, frowning as she made her way to the door. Pulling it open, Bora huffed when she saw that it was Woon and his friend Sungjin. “Yes boys?” she asked, leaning against the doorway and crossing her arms across her chest. Woon was frowning slightly, an unusual look for the normally cheerful young man. “What’s wrong Woongi?” 

“Um,” Woon began before clearing his throat. “I know you have company, and I don’t want to be a pest, again but um, I just thought I should let you know about something.” He was visibly nervous now and Bora felt her eyebrows furrow. 

“Spit it out Woon,” She said, trying to smile. Before Woon could say anything Sungjin blurted, 

“You’re a lesbian aren’t you.” Bora felt her eyes go wide and the blood rush from her face. At her look, Sungjin raised his hands up, making a calming motion. “Don’t worry, none of us care, outside of you know, thinking its hot.” He gave a rather forced sounding chuckle. “Teenage boys, you know how it is but,” His face turned serious now, his thin lips pulling into a frown. “There was some asshole out here last night with a camera. Me and the boys ran him off, but we wanted you to know.”

“We’ve got your back Bora.” Woon said firmly. “Some people are just morons, but we won’t let them fuck with you or Yubin and the girls. I-,”   
“Bora, who is it?” Minji asked, coming up behind her. Her eyes flickered between the expression on Bora’s face and the two boys before she frowned asking, “What’s going on?” When Bora didn’t reply, she turned her attention to the boys. “What the fuck did you say to her?!” 

“Photographer.” Bora stammered, getting Minji’s attention. “Hanging around last night.” Focusing back on the teens, Bora took a deep breath before saying, “Thanks for letting me know boys. We’ll um, take care of it.” Woon nodded, reaching out to pat Bora’s shoulder. 

“I didn’t doubt for a moment that you wouldn’t Bora, we just didn’t want you to be caught off guard.”

“And don’t worry.” Sungjin added in. “Us and the boys aren’t going to tell anyone.” He directed a sweet smile at Woon before saying, “People like us should stick together. Anyway, we’ll let you get back to your evening. Come on Woon.”

Bora could only nod, watching the two young men turn to walk away before she turned to face Minji, her eyes wide. Her friend’s eyes where hard, her mouth set in a thin line. “Don’t worry Bora,” Minji said quietly. “I’ll handle this first thing in the morning. I’ll call Joohyun in the morning and hire some of her people to keep an eye out.” Bora shook her head no but Minji cut her off. “I don’t care if you want security or not Bora, its not up for discussion.” 

“Yubin doesn’t have security.” Bora said defiantly only for Minji to roll her eyes with a scoff. 

“Yubin’s been out publicly for a long time. Fuck, Handong is practically her security. Don’t argue with me on this Bora, it’s not something your going to win. We never play with any of our safety.” Bora sighed, rubbing her face with one hand. Excepting defeat, Bora went to turn back into the house when I horn honked behind them. “Don’t worry, its just the food.” Minji said, giving Bora a gentle push back inside. “I’ll get it.” Bora nodded, making her way slowly back into the kitchen, feeling her spirits lift somewhat when she heard the infectious sound of Siyeon laughing. Yoohyeon saw her first and shot a bright grin her way. 

“Who was it?” the silver haired girl asked happily, taking a swig out of her drink. Bora walked back over to her chair and sat back down. Taking a gulp of her wine, Bora sighed. 

“A pair of my neighbors.” Siyeon’s head turned towards her, the laughter dying at the sound of Bora’s voice. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, her hand reaching for her. Bora threaded their fingers together, gently raising Siyeon’s hand up to kiss the back of it. They heard the sound of the front door closing before Minji came hurrying into the room, her hands full of bags of food. Yoohyeon hopped up, moving over to help her move everything onto the island. 

“Thanks doll,” Minji said, kissing Yoohyeon on the cheek. Looking over at Bora she asked, “I’ve got to run upstairs and make some calls really quick. Can you get plates and stuff?” 

“Can’t you leave that for tomorrow?” Bora asked, taking a sip of her wine. Minji just stared at her for a long moment before huffing and moving back over to her own seat. 

“Fine, but first thing tomorrow I’m making those calls.” Taking a gulp of her own drink, Minji sighed. “No work talk though. Now plates and stuff?” Bora laughed weakly at her bossy friend before standing up and letting go of Siyeon’s hand.   
Soon, the food was dished out and they where eating, happily chatting amongst themselves.


	3. Ch 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooow its been a while. Never fear, I'm not the sort to abandon projects. Not going to lie, I'm not totally happy with how this one turned out but after re-writing like 4 times, this is as good as its going to get I think. Thank you to everyone still reading and I hope you enjoy.

Ch.3

Yoohyeon, Bora learned, was a fantastic storyteller and Siyeon seemed to be her favorite topic. “…there we were, out of bounds, past curfew and this one’s,” she gestured at Siyeon with her free hand. “Fantastic idea is to play lost and dumb. ‘Your deaf,’ she says ‘and I’m blind, just play along and no one will know better!’” Yoohyeon trailed off laughing and Siyeon snorted. 

“I am blind, and you are deaf.” Siyeon said, taking a sip of her drink. “It would have worked out just fine if you hadn’t corrected the officers when they where guessing how we got in there. Hard to believe that your deaf when you act like you can hear them stupid.” The three others laughed at her statement before Yoohyeon said, 

“It wasn’t that bad, we barely got into trouble.” Siyeon huffed, leaning back into the back rest of her seat. 

“No, you barely got in trouble. I was grounded for weeks for it.” Minji giggled, turning her attention to Yoohyeon. 

“You where the bad influence then? Hard to imagine you as a bad girl.” Bora smirked at Minji, draining the last of her wine from her glass. Siyeon scoffed next to her. 

“Don’t let her fool you Minji. She’s not a bad girl, just a brat. She got the two of us into all kinds of shit when we where younger.” 

“Seems like every friend group has one of those.” Bora said, standing. Eying Siyeon’s drink, she asked, “Do you want another? I’m getting up to get myself one.” Siyeon turned her head towards her, her lips curling into a smirk that made Bora’s stomach squirm. 

“Are you trying to get me drunk Ms. Kim?” Her tone was playful and held a note of challenge. Bora moved closer to her, reaching across her, close enough to brush against her to grab the empty bottle. 

“No, Siyeon.” Bora said softly, dragging out the syllables of the tall woman’s name. “I was just trying to be nice.” She leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Siyeon’s cheek, hearing her take a sharp breath before she pulled away. 

“I’d love one.” Siyeon said, her voice light. “I don’t care which flavor.” Bora grinned, turning to toss the bottle into the recycling bin before moving towards the fridge. She noticed as she passed Minji that Yoohyeon’s chair had moved close enough to Minji’s that their thighs where touching. Bora pulled the fridge open, grabbing one of her wine coolers and a passion fruit alcopop. Bora turned, twisting the tops off and tossing them in the bin before saying, 

“If everyone’s done eating, we could go hang out in the living room or down to the den.” 

“The den?” Yoohyeon asked, turning to look at Bora. “What’s that?” Minji giggled, reaching out to brush the younger woman’s hair behind her ear. 

“It’s Bora’s play-room. Big ass TV and more game consoles than I can name. And no Bora,” Minji turned to look at her sticking her tongue out at her. “I won’t play rock band with you, before you ask.” Bora pouted playfully at her friend before walking over to hand Siyeon her drink. 

“I wasn’t going to ask, brat.” Bora said, chuckling. “You always lose at that game anyway and none of us want to deal with you pouting. Fine, lets just go hangout in the living room and talk.” 

“We could play a drinking game.” Siyeon said, standing carefully from her chair. When no one replied she said, “What? It’s a good suggestion.” She shrugged and Yoohyeon cheered. 

“Damn right it is! It’s usually mine though.” She hopped out of her seat, tossing her empty beer bottle into the bin before moving to grab another. She shot a grin at Bora before saying, “I think you might be a good influence on Singie. She usually argues with me when I suggest drinking, games or not.” Bora couldn’t help but laugh before turning to Siyeon. 

“What kind of drinking game did you have in mind?” Bora felt her heart flutter a bit when she saw the shy smile spread across the blind woman’s face. Before either of them could say anything however, a loud song blared from Minji’s phone, causing everyone to jerk. 

Minji picked up her phone quickly, frowning at Bora. “It’s Joohyun. I texted her to ask if I could call tomorrow.” 

“Minji!” Bora cried. “You said you’d wait until tomorrow!” Minji frowned at Bora before standing from her seat and answering the call. 

“Hello Ms. Bae, thank you for being so prompt, I know you’re a busy… Yes, Bora is here. Yes. At her home. Speaker phone?” Glancing at Bora, who shook her head slowly yes, Minji quickly put the phone on speaker. 

“Good evening Bora.” Joohyun’s voice was rich and held a tone of amusement that covered the serious nature of her call. “Minji said you wanted to talk business and well, the girls and I are in your area. Is this a private party or could we swing by?” Bora sighed, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands, the happy buzz she had had fading. 

“The more the merrier.” Bora finally said, glancing over at Siyeon. There was confusion written clearly on the younger woman’s face and she was frowning. 

“Excellent!” Joohyun chirped happily. “We’ll be there in around fifteen. It’ll be nice to catch up for a while.” Bora sighed internally, hoping vainly that Joohyun didn’t have her entire harem with her before saying, 

“It will be. See you then.” The phone clicked off and silenced filled the room, broken only by the soft music playing from the other room. After a long moment, Siyeon asked, 

“What’s going on Bora?” Before Bora could answer, Minji heaved a sigh before tossing her phone back onto the bar and grabbing her drink. 

“There was an issue last night that could have potentially put Bora’s safety at risk. I contacted Joohyun earlier to try and set up a meeting to lease some of her security personnel, but she’s taken it upon herself to speed things up a bit. Bora, don’t be mad at me.” 

“What happened?” Yoohyeon asked, glancing between Minji and Bora. Her dark eyebrows where furrowed and a frown was forming on her face. “Did you get threatened or something?” 

“Not exactly.” Bora said softly. Siyeon turned her head in her direction, the frown still firmly in place. “Woon, one of my neighbors came by earlier. Apparently, there was some photographer outside last night looking for me. The boys ran him off but Minji freaked out and texted Joohyun, insisting that I needed security. At least until we figure out who this asshole is.” 

“We’re you going to tell us?” Siyeon asked, speaking at last. Her fingers where idly tracing the rim of the label on her drink, but her attention was focused on Bora. 

“I was.” Bora said. “But we were having such a good time and I didn’t want to ruin it.” Siyeon stood carefully from her seat, reaching for Bora as she stepped away from the island. Bora met her hand with her own and found herself being pulled into the taller woman’s arms. 

“You wouldn’t have ruined it.” Siyeon said quietly. “Unless you hadn’t noticed, you’re kinda famous Bora.” There was a teasing note in the younger woman’s voice again and Bora gaped up at her sudden shift. “These things happening are just part of being with you I assume.” 

“Something like that.” Bora said, leaning farther into Siyeon’s arms, taking momentary comfort in the warmth of the taller woman. “Honestly,” She said with a dry chuckle. “Things like this normally happen to Yubin.”

“Singie,” Yoohyeon said, twisting her bottle in her hands. “Doesn’t your mom know Joohyun?” Bora felt Siyeon shift and felt her chest heave as the younger woman sighed. 

“It’s probably a different Joohyun Yooh.” Leaning back to turn her head back to Bora, she said, “Why don’t we move into the living room? Seems like a better idea if we’re going to have more company.” Minji nodded, draining the last of her drink before tossing the bottle into the recycling bin. 

“That’s a great idea Siyeon. Why don’t you and Bora head in there while Yoohyeon and I grab us all another round.” Bora turned to look at the red head, forcing a smirk onto her face before following Siyeon into the living room. 

The younger woman had let her go at some point, moving to settle herself on the end of the couch farthest from the door. Bora watched as Siyeon tucked her legs under herself before her fingers started almost stroking the soft material. “Bora,”  
Siyeon said softly. “Join me?” Bora felt a small smile spreading across her face and the seriousness of the evening seemed to ebb away again. She walked over, taking the seat next to Siyeon only to feel an arm sliding around her waist, pulling her closer. After a moment, Siyeon said, “Don’t worry so much.” Bora couldn’t help but laugh softly. 

“I can’t help it.” Bora admitted. “I just wanted this evening to go smoothly and now you’re both caught up in my drama.” Siyeon’s shoulder nudged hers playfully. 

“It’s not drama Bora. Like I said, your famous. Things like this are part of the deal and honestly. This weekend has been the most fun I’ve had in ages. I do have one regret though.” Bora looked up at her, her eyes going wide only to pause when she saw the playful smirk on Siyeon’s face. “And that’s just that you haven’t kissed me since we got back.” Her words trailed off and Bora sat up taller to plant a kiss on the blind woman’s lips. The arm around her waist pulled her closer and Bora soon found herself in Siyeon’s lap, the younger woman’s arms looped around her waist. 

Just as the kiss deepened, there was a firm knock on the door, causing them to break apart and Bora to groan. “I’ll get it!” Bora called before kissing Siyeon again and standing. She straitened her top and went over to pull the door open. “Hey.” Bora said, smiling brightly and feeling better about the whole situation than she had before. She stepped to the side, gesturing for the group of women to come in.

“You have a lovely home.” Joohyun said as she came in and removed her shoes. She held out a paper bag to Bora. “A small gift for us just dropping in on you guys tonight. I hope that one’s still your favorite. Hello Minji.” Bora glanced over her shoulder to see that Minji and Yoohyeon had joined them. Joohyun stepped out of the doorway and was followed soon by two others. “I trust you remember my ladies.” Shooting a grin as Bora she said, “They’ve promised to be on their best behavior tonight.” Bora couldn’t help but laugh as Joohyun’s words were met with several cries of indignation. 

“Seugli and Joy. It’s been to long.” Bora said softly. The taller of the two grinned down at Bora before saying,

“Nice to see you again Bora. Heya Yoohyeon!” She moved passed Bora to greet the silver haired woman. Seulgi glanced at Bora with a shrug before moving farther into the house while Joy was to busy looking around. 

“Really nice place you’ve got.” Seugi said. “It’s not as dark as Yubin said it was. Lots of black though.” 

“Where are the fearsome threesome anyway?” Joohyun asked, picking up her shoes to put them on the rack. “Or did they sneak off to fuck again?” Her question earned her a laugh from Minji and Bora and the red head said, 

“Probably honestly. Yubin and the girls are on vacation finally.” She glanced fondly at Yoohyeon where she stood chattering with Seulgi about some video game they both played. “Can I get you ladies anything to drink?” Joohyun was busy looking around and her eyes finally settled on Siyeon. The taller woman was still sat on the couch, turned in their direction. 

“Who’s your friend?” Joohyun asked, looking at Bora. 

“Lee Siyeon.” The blind woman called, giving a small wave. “We’ve met before I think.” Joohyun’s eyes widened and she shot a curious look at Bora.   
“I believe we have. I think something to drink would be nice if you don’t mind.” Her dark eyes never left Bora and the short woman sighed. 

“Why don’t you guys get comfortable. Siyeon,” Bora turned towards her. “Would you like anything else?” Siyeon smiled a tight sort of smile at her before saying, 

“A glass of wine would be nice. You know what kind I like. Would you mind if I had Minji change the music?” The red head cheered a little before hurrying over to the stereo while Bora led Joohyun into the kitchen. 

As soon as they were by the island, Joohyun reached out and grabbed Bora’s wrist, stopping her. Bora turned to look at her, glancing pointedly down at her wrist. Joohyun let her go before asking, “Bora, why is Lee Siyeon sitting on your couch? Do you have any idea who she’s related to?” Bora frowned, pulling her wrist out of Joohyun’s grip and picking up her wine glass to take a drink. 

“We’re spending the weekend together.” Bora said softly. “Honestly, we only met a few days ago but she’s a new sign with Polaris. I really like her.” Joohyun hmmed and asked, 

“Soo what’s going on with this photographer? How can we help?” Bora sighed, walking around the other side of the island to set down the new bottle of wine and pull down another glass for Siyeon. 

“Two of my neighbors came by earlier to let me know that there was a guy outside last night with a camera. They didn’t really give me a whole lot of details, but they did imply that it was largely to do with me being gay. Honestly, I wasn’t home last night so I don’t even know what time it happened. Do you want a glass of wine or something different? We’ve got beer and wine coolers in the fridge.”   
“Wine is fine with me.” Joohyun said. She had pulled out a small notebook and was taking quick notes. “What where the names of your neighbors? Are they trustworthy?” 

“Park Woon-Gi and Son Sungjin and yeah their good boys. They apparently ran the guy off and came around earlier to assure me that they have my back.” Bora chuckled, pulling down another wine glass and filling it for Joohyun. “I’ve been on good terms with both of them since they moved in here. They live in a frat house, two buildings down.” She turned back to Joohyun, holding out the glass for her. The other woman took it, taking a sip before sighing. 

“I’ll send Wendy around Monday to get statements from them and then contact you at the office to set up a patrol arrangement. I know you’re a private person Bora.” Joohyun propped her hip against the island, stuffing the small notebook back into her purse. “Again, sorry for dropping in on you so suddenly. Honestly, with as busy as everything’s been this year, I’ve missed hanging out with you guys.” 

“Yeah,” Bora chuckled. “This year has been crazy so far and its only May. Business picked up for you guys to didn’t it?” Before Joohyun could reply, Minji came into the kitchen, laughing loudly, a red faced Yoohyeon trailing behind her. 

“You guys missed it!” Minji giggled, moving towards the fridge to grab another drink, passing one to Yoohyeon. “This one,” she gestured at Yoohyeon before taking a drink and continuing, “Was dancing and and… it was like a baby deer on ice!” Her words trailed off into giggles and Yoohyeon pouted.

“In my defense,” Yoohyeon said, taking a sip of her drink. “I don’t usually dance in socks on hard wood. I just lost my balance a little.”   
“You went ass over tit.” Seulgi said, joining them in the kitchen. Smiling at Joohyun, she held up her phone. “As much fun as this is, Jooh, we’ve got things to do. Wendy just texted and asked what the hold up was. The Miyada site still needs going over and you’ve-,” 

“Work never stops.” Joohyun sighed. Draining the rest of the wine from her glass, she reached out and clapped Bora on the shoulder. “I’ll hit you up sometime Monday. Maybe we can try and get the whole group together sometime next month.” Bora nodded and goodbyes where exchanged and the odd trio left as quickly as they had come. 

______________________________________________________________

Bora woke, a slight throbbing behind her eyes letting her know that she was likely hung over. She shifted, trying to get comfortable again but the warm weight laying partially across her groaned and she felt arms tighten around her. “Lay still.” Siyeon’s voice murmured from somewhere near her shoulder. “The room spins when you move…” Sighing, Bora stilled, pulling the covers up around them a little more. As her eyes adjusted to the low light of the dim room, Bora sighed softly when she realized that they where in her room. After a long quiet moment, she heard Siyeon ask, “What time is it?” 

“I don’t know.” Bora murmured, bringing one hand up to gently stroke the younger woman’s hair. “I could get my phone to check but that mean’s I’d have to move.” Siyeon hmmed softly, seeming to take a moment to think of it before finally rolling onto her back, letting Bora go, her lips curling into a pout. Bora smiled softly at her for a moment before rolling out of bed and beginning the search for her phone. She found it on the nightstand, and it lit up brighter than she was expecting. After her wince she saw that it was nearly noon. Another phone lay just above where hers on the stand and a quick glance at the case told her it was Siyeon’s.   
Dropping her phone back on the nightstand, Bora lay back down, on her side, facing Siyeon. “It’s nearly noon.” Siyeon groaned before rolling back over to half-drape herself over Bora again.

“To early.” The blind woman muttered, shifting around until her head was pillowed on Bora’s chest. Bora couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped her, one of her hands coming up to stroke Siyeon’s hair. After a moment, Siyeon muttered again, “Do you think anyone else is awake yet?” 

“Probably not. Definitely not Minji.” Bora answered, turning her head to press a kiss to the top of Siyeon’s head. They lay in silence for a long moment, the only sound in the room their combined breathing. ‘This is nice.’ Bora thought, running her fingers through Siyeon’s long hair. The warmth radiating from the younger woman was a wonderful contrast to the cool from the air conditioning and Bora found herself never wanting to move. 

A quiet growl broke the silence and Bora heard Siyeon snicker. “Are you hungry Bora?” Bora couldn’t help but laugh, setting them both off into quite laughter. 

“I am.” Bora finally said, shifting them until they lay facing each other. “Are you?” Siyeon smiled, a soft curling smile that made Bora’s heart flutter before reaching out touching Bora’s collarbone before cupping her cheek. 

“I could eat.” She murmured quietly, the pad of her thumb brushing Bora’s bottom lip, leaving a stripe of heat in its wake. Bora felt her face getting hot, unconsciously leaning into Siyeon’s touch even as the younger woman’s hand drifted down to cup her jaw. A gentle tug brought them closer together and their lips met. The kiss was soft, a gentle brushing of lips that was broken when Siyeon’s stomach growled loudly. 

Parting with a laugh, Bora rolled out of the bed and stretched. “Come on,” Bora said brightly. “Let’s go and I’ll make you breakfast.” She turned around to see Siyeon on her back, her back arching as she stretched, a soft moan leaving the younger woman’s lips when her back popped. Bora shook her head, trying to clear the effects from her mind and moved out of the way when Siyeon stood carefully from the bed. 

The made their way downstairs and Bora paused when smelled food cooking. Next to her Siyeon’s head came up. “Seem’s like the others are up.” Siyeon said softly. They made their way into the kitchen and Bora felt herself stop mid-step, Siyeon bumping into her. Minji stood in front of the stove, cooking forgotten in favor of tangling her hands in long silver hair. Yoohyeon was pressed tight against her chest, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. 

Bora watched for a long moment before calling, “As happy as I am for you two, please don’t burn any of my pans.” Resisting the urge to snicker when the two jerked apart, Bora opted for shooting them a playful wave. Behind her Siyeon sighed, asking dryly, 

“Where they fucking or making out?” The indignant noise from Minji broke Bora’s resolve and she nearly doubled over in laughter, laughing harder when a dish towel was thrown at her by the blushing redhead. Finally she rasped, 

“Pl-please don’t fuck in my kitchen!” Before her words dissolved into giggles again, Siyeon joining her this time.

“We weren’t fucking.” Yoohyeon said frowning. “I was just saying good morning.” Bora’s laughter finally trailed off and she took a deep breath to calm herself. She spotted glasses of water and Tylenol laid out on the island and gently lead Siyeon towards them. Minji, her face still flushed an impressive red, rolled her eyes at her friend. 

“Figured you two wouldn’t be feeling great.” She said, pecking Yoohyeon on the cheek again before turning back to the stove. Bora happily took a couple of the Tylenol, downing a glass of water before turning to Siyeon. 

“How’s your head feeling sweetheart?” She saw Siyeon’s brows raise at the pet-name before she waved her off. 

“No headache, just really hungry. Could you make coffee?” Bora gently caught one of Siyeon’s hands, pressing a kiss to the back of it before pulling out one of the tall chairs for her. 

“There’s already coffee made,” Yoohyeon said. When they both looked at her, she raised her hands in surrender. “Minji made it. I’m normally a tea drinker so I had no idea.” Siyeon snickered, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the bar, propping her chin on her fists. 

“There’s also the fact that she’s destroyed four coffee pots in the last 6 years.” Bora chuckled, moving over to where the full coffee pot sat and pulling several cups from the cabinet above it. Filling them, Bora turned to Siyeon. 

“Cream? Sugar?” When she shook her head no, Bora felt her eyes go wide. Hearing Yoohyeon snicker, she looked over at the lanky woman. “What?” 

“Singie is one of those weirdos who likes her coffee black. She’s drank it that way since we where kids.”   
“It’s not that weird.” Minji said, pulling one of the pans off the stove. “Bora usually drinks hers black, that’s why she’s got so many blends. Yubin does to even if the girls hate it.” Opening the cabinet next to the sink, she pulled out plates and bowls, motioning for Yoohyeon to help her. Looking over her shoulder at Bora she said, “I’ll take orange juice if you don’t mind.”

Nodding, Bora picked up the coffee’s and sat them down on the island, placing one close to Siyeon’s hand and letting her know where it was before moving to turn on the tea kettle and grab a glass for Minji’s juice. Stopping before she got to the fridge, Bora said, “Miss hot leaf drinker, I’ve got like a dozen tea blends in the drawer under the coffee pot. I usually keep them around for Handong. Help yourself.” Pulling the orange juice out of the fridge, Bora plopped it onto the island before moving back around to take her seat next to Siyeon. It was a few minutes of clattering plates, utensils and napkins getting spread across the island before Minji and Yoohyeon finally sat down. 

The food was passed around, and while they where eating, Minji seemed to snap into PA mode. “It’s going to be a long week.” Minji began. Bora looked at her, taking the bite of food from her fork before gesturing for her to continue. “You’ve got meetings Monday through Thursday for the first half of the day. Joohyun will be in to see you from three to three thirty tomorrow. Friday, you have an exec meeting at Carbon with Yasuo. Don’t groan at me Kim Bora.” 

“He’s so boring though.” Bora whined, stabbing at her food. “And when he’s not being boring, he’s absolutely insufferable about that little pet rapper of his.” Sighing she took another bite before asking, “Do I need to bring a date? Carbon is a pretty high-class place.” 

“You do, but that should be easy for you.” Minji said glancing at Siyeon with a smirk. “Also, Yubin will be back Thursday evening so she’ll be joining you Friday night with Yasuo and no before you ask, she’s already said she won’t be going alone. He wants to talk to both of you.” Bora groaned again before turning to Siyeon only to find the younger woman smirking at her. 

“Siyeon, my darling,” Bora began. “Would you do me the honor of going out with me this Friday night?” Siyeon laughed at Bora’s tone before picking up her coffee and taking a sip. 

“I’d love to.” Bora couldn’t help the wide grin that split her face even as she turned her attention back to the rest of her breakfast. “What’s Carbon like?” 

“Carbon is an up-scale night club run by a mutual friend of ours.” Minji said. “It also boasts some of the best cooks in the city and is very very chill. The meeting is at seven pm so Gahyeon, Handong and me will be meeting you all there at eight to make an evening of it.” Turning to Yoohyeon she asked shyly, “Do you want to come with me? Us?” Mouth full off food, Yoohyeon quickly nodded before reaching for her tea. 

“I’d love to! I’ve always wanted to go to Carbon!” Bora couldn’t help but smile at the younger woman’s enthusiasm and felt her eyes go wide when she heard Minji say, 

“Excellent. I’ll give Yong a call tomorrow to confirm the reservations.” Turning her attention to Bora she sighed. “Now we just have to get you through a week of meetings. Please no disappearing this time or I swear to god, I’ll set Handong on you.” Bora stuck her tongue out at her before picking up her coffee and taking a drink. 

“Fine.” Bora finally said. “But I’m probably going to be out of town weekend after next.” Minji sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.   
“I’ll put it in your schedule.” 

Breakfast wrapped up shortly after that and soon, everyone was gathering their things to leave. Kisses and promises to text where exchanged and soon, Bora found herself watching the others pile into Minji’s SUV to go home. Watching until the large vehicle turned out of site, Bora sighed before heading to her office to check her email for the first time that weekend. It was going to be a long week.

___________________________________________________________________

“I was right.” Bora mumbled angrily, tossing her keys onto the coffee table as she came into her empty home. It was Thursday, the week having passed in a long, insufferable pattern of meetings, discussions, meetings and more meetings. 

Throwing herself onto the couch, Bora slung an arm over her eyes and moaned in frustration when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Yanking it out, she felt her frustration fade when she saw a message from Siyeon. Hitting play, Bora felt her lips curl into a small smile when she heard the younger woman’s smooth voice through the speaker. “You probably just got home but I’ve missed you. If you’ve got a free moment, call me.” Bora tapped the small picture of Siyeon quickly, putting it on speaker phone. As the dial tone filled the quiet space, Bora found herself missing the younger woman more than she thought she would. They had barely had more than a few stolen moments together all week but had texted constantly. 

“Bora.” Siyeon’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “Did you wander off while you were calling me?” Bora could practically hear the smile in the other woman’s voice and taking a deep breath, Bora replied,

“I was thinking about you actually.” She heard fabric rustling, probably Siyeon shifting on her couch. Bora leaned back, relaxing further into her own couch. “I’ve missed you this week.” Her words ended in a jaw cracking yawn and she heard Siyeon make a hmming noise. 

“Yooh said it looked like you haven’t been sleeping well. Is that true?” 

“Unfortunately.” Bora replied, rubbing her eyes. “I’ve been tense all week, mostly cause of these damn meetings. Combine that with everything else…” She let her words trail off, not wanting to heap her problems on the younger woman. After a long moment, Siyeon asked,

“Do you have to be into the office first thing in the morning?” 

“No.” Bora said. “One of the perks of Yubin being back. I don’t have to be in until one tomorrow.” 

“Excellent.” Siyeon said, happily. “I have an idea but only if you want to.” Smiling at the younger woman’s tone, Bora asked, 

“I’m interested now, what is it?” Siyeon took a deep breath before blurting,

“Come over.” At Bora’s silence she continued, “It’s been a long week and you need a good night’s sleep. I could also use the company so come over. We can order dinner and watch a movie or listen to music or something.”

“Are you sure?” Bora asked softly. She had only been to Siyeon’s home once and had gotten the impression that the younger woman was protective of her own space. 

A soft laugh broke her out of her thoughts again and Siyeon said, “Of course I’m sure! I’ve only been thinking about this all week. Soo, get whatever you need for tomorrow and come over! I’m waiting!” Bora couldn’t help but laugh, feeling some of her stress wash away. 

“Alright bossy,” Bora began, sitting up to stand off the couch. “Want me to bring anything other than what I need for tomorrow?” She turned towards the stairs, making the trip up to her bedroom to pack an over-night bag. 

“Something to sleep in.” Siyeon said matter of factly. “Whatever toiletries you need. Other than that, I’ve got everything else. Oh, also when you get here, you can park in the reserved spot in front of the building. I’ll call downstairs and let them know you’ll be parking there.” 

“Alright.” Bora said, unbuttoning her shirt with her free hand. “I’ll take a shower and head over. I’ll call you when I get there.” 

“Alright.” Siyeon said cheerfully. “I’ll see you in a little while.” 

“See you later.” The call ended, Bora smiling fondly before shooting a text to Wendy, Joohyun’s partner/assistant to let her guards know she would be away for the evening, before tossing her phone onto her bed and heading into the bathroom. 

A hot shower later, Bora was pulling on comfy, casual clothes and grabbing her makeup bag for the next morning. Throwing her toothbrush and past into the bag, she grabbed one of her work outfits, folded it carefully and put it in the bag. A pair of heels went on top of that and soon she was on her way back downstairs. Grabbing her keys and putting on a pair of sandals, Bora stepped out into the summer evening. 

As she was walking to her car, a black sedan with deeply tinted windows rolled to a stop next to her, the window rolling down. “Going out for the evening Ms. Kim?” The woman in the driver’s seat called, earning a smile from Bora. 

“Yes, and I’ll be gone probably until late tomorrow night. I’ll probably have company when I get home tomorrow so you can go if you want. Give my best to Joohyun wont you?” A nod was her answer and the woman watched with careful eyes until Bora was in her own vehicle only moving when Bora closed the driver’s door. 

In the car, Bora watched in the mirrors as the sedan rolled away slowly, rolling her eyes with fond exasperation. Joohyun had come through less than an hour after their meeting Monday and when Bora had arrived home, she found not one but two cars of hired guards slowly patrolling her complex with one normally being parked almost directly out front of her building. So far, her neighbors, who all knew in some capacity that her job was high profile, simply hadn’t asked. Shaking her head with a small smile, Bora backed out of her parking spot and set off towards Siyeon’s. 

The drive over only took around forty-five minutes, not at all bad considering the time of day and soon Bora found herself snagging her bag out of the passenger seat and heading inside. Making her way through the lobby and taking the lift up, Bora felt excitement building in her chest as she neared Siyeon’s door. She had genuinely missed the younger woman more than she had anticipated and hopefully wondered if Siyeon thought their budding relationship was going as well as she did. 

Her excitement waned however, the closer she came to Siyeon’s door, anticipation and not a little panic fueling her movement when she saw it wide open and the sound of raised voices reached her ears. Breaking into a near run, Bora bolted inside, calling out, “Siyeon?!” Dropping her bag and kicking off her sandals, she hurried into the living room to find the young woman cringing into the couch, an older woman standing over her with her back to Bora. She was shouting at such a pitch that where words where nearly indecipherable and Bora realized the grimace on Siyeon’s face was from pain. 

Acting before she had time to think, Bora sprinted forward, roughly putting herself between Siyeon and the shrieking woman. “Who in the hell do you think you are?!” Bora snarled, turning her full attention to the older woman who was regaining her footing. “Can’t you see that your shrieking is hurting her?!” The older woman sneered down her nose at Bora, drawing herself up to be nearly a full head taller than she was. 

“And just who are you?” The older woman sneered. “To come bursting in where you aren’t invited?” Her tone was condescending and set Bora’s teeth on edge. 

“I was invited.” Bora snarled. She opened her mouth to keep going but Siyeon’s hand on her wrist stopped her. Taking a deep breath through clenched teeth, Bora turned her head to look down at the younger woman. Siyeon’s face was flushed red, her cheeks stained with tears. As Bora looked, she saw the imprint of a reddening handprint on her right cheek. 

“M-mother.” Siyeon said, her voice wavering. “This is Bora, my girlfriend.” Taking a deep, steadying breath, Siyeon continued, “Bora this is Lee Sunghee, my mother.” Siyeon squeezed her wrist gently, almost pleading with her not to escalate any more than she had. Taking another deep breath, Bora forced out, 

“A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Lee. Siyeon has spoken well of you.” The older woman eyed Bora, seeming to dismiss her state of dress before sneering once again. When nothing more was said, Bora ground out, “Forgive me for intruding. I was unaware we would be meeting this evening and acted out of impulse to protect Siyeon.” 

The older woman crossed her arms across her chest, sighing before asking, “And just who are you, Bumi was it?” Ignoring the likely deliberate misnaming, Bora took on the same posture she used at work, before extending one hand. 

“Kim Bora, founder and Co-CEO of Polaris Entertainment. Forgive my appearance, I was just expecting a quiet night in.” Sunghee shook her hand quickly before snatching her own back, looking over her shoulder to glare at Siyeon. 

“Siyeon, we will be talking about this later.” Turning her glare to Bora, who flashed her one of SuA’s smiles, she snarled, “It seems my company is unwelcome, so I’ll see myself out. Remember what we talked about Siyeon.” With that she turned and hurried out of the apartment, slamming the door on her way out. Bora glared in the direction she had gone before letting out a deep sigh, only to start when she heard a quiet sob from behind her. Turning, Bora watched Siyeon seem to crumble before her eyes, curling in on herself in such a way that made Bora’s heart break. 

Sinking onto the couch next to her, Bora asked softly, “Can I hold you Siyeon?” It took a moment before the younger woman nodded quickly and Bora pulled her gently into her arms. Siyeon buried her head in Bora’s chest, her body shaking with the force of her sobs and for the longest time, they sat there. Bora was running her fingers through Siyeon’s hair, murmuring soft reassurances. Shifting, Bora found herself propped on the arm of the couch, Siyeon mostly laying in her lap, curled against her chest. 

After a long while, Siyeon’s sobs subsided and she whispered a quiet thank you into Bora’s chest. “You don’t have to thank me.” Bora murmured, scratching her nails gently across Siyeon’s scalp. “That’s what girlfriends are for.” A soft, watery chuckle came from Siyeon and she shifted to turn her face up at Bora. 

“Heard that did you?” Siyeon asked, forcing a lightness into her tone that neither of them felt. “I hope you don’t mind; I didn’t know what else to tell her.” Bora smiled, gently trailing the backs of her fingers down Siyeon’s cheek to wipe away the still clinging tears before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. 

“I don’t mind at all.” Bora said, shifting her other arm to pull Siyeon a little closer. “Honestly, you calling me your girlfriend is the highlight of my week so far.” They lay there quietly for a long moment before Siyeon murmured, 

“God, I don’t even want to be here tonight.” Sighing and closing her eyes, she continued, “It feels like Mother ruined the whole vibe of the evening.” 

“Let’s get out of here then.” Bora blurted suddenly. “Why don’t we get out of the city tonight?” Siyeon looked back up at her, a frown pulling at the corners of her lips. 

“Are you sure Bora? That’s a long way to drive just to come back tomorrow.” Bora chuckled softly, brushing the hair out of Siyeon’s face.   
“It’s worth it though. I mean, unless you have something to do in the morning, I don’t have anywhere to be until one pm and I could probably brush that back until at least 3. Yubin was getting at me for not sleeping anyway.” Seeing Siyeon’s frown deepening a little Bora back peddled, “Or we could just go to my place or...” 

Her words ended when Siyeon’s found the corner of her mouth. “You’re babbling.” Siyeon murmured, her lips close enough to brush gently against Bora’s cheek. Pulling back and sitting up a bit, Siyeon added, “If you’re sure you don’t mind driving that far, it sounds like a lovely idea. Just let me get some things together for tomorrow.” Before Bora could answer, Siyeon rolled off her, standing up off the couch. She hurried down the hallway, stopping to add almost as an afterthought, “There are drinks and stuff in the fridge if you want anything! I’ll be right back.” Chucking at the younger woman’s enthusiasm, Bora sat up, pulling the hair tie from her wrist to tie her hair up in a messy bun before standing and making her way into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge, Bora looked around. An open book lay on the kitchen table, a takeout menu used as a bookmark. A small vase of half wilted flowers sat in the middle of the table and when she looked closer, Bora noted that they where a mix of tulips and daisies. Making a mental note to ask the younger woman what her favorite flowers are, Bora turned from the kitchen, taking a long drink from her bottle of water. 

It wasn’t long before Siyeon rejoined her and after pulling on their shoes, they left the city behind for the comfort and privacy of Mountain View. 

The drive out took longer than before, due partially to them stopping for drinks but largely due to traffic. The sun was still up as they pulled into the driveway, casting its last, dying rays across the rolling hills and mountain tops surrounding them. Bora stopped after she opened Siyeon’s door, pausing to take a deep breath of the clean, country air. Grabbing their bags from the back seat, Bora took Siyeon’s hand and led her up the path towards the small house.   
“Not going to the wine room tonight?” Siyeon asked, a smile clear in her voice.

“Not tonight,” Bora began, glancing up at her. “I mean, unless you’d rather go there.” Siyeon laughed, the first real laugh Bora had heard since they had left Seoul, and said, 

“I’m teasing you Bora. After today, I think we’d both benefit better from a real bed.” Hearing Bora set their bags down and unlock the front door, she asked, “Will you describe the inside for me?” 

“Of course!” Bora said happily, pushing the door open and leading Siyeon inside. Setting their bags just inside the door, Bora said, “The living room is small, kind of beige carpet, off white walls with a sort of light green border. The couch is old, a patchwork of reds, browns and golds but its comfy. The kitchen is off to the left-hand side. The walls in there are a soft cream color and there is pale blue and white tile around the sink and under the cabinets to the counters. The stove and fridge are white and a sort of weird, bumpy texture.” She gently led Siyeon down the hallway, stopping to tell her where the bathroom was, along with the two guest bedrooms. She described the decor of the hallway and finally pushed open the door to her room. “There’s not a lot in here,” Bora said uncertainly. “Just a full-sized bed, the frame is a pale, almost golden wood. The sheets are white cotton and there are a couple of pillows. There are night stands on both sides of the bed, in the same wood as the bed frame.” 

Bora felt Siyeon let her hand go and watched her step carefully towards the bed, running her fingertips over the smooth wood of the footboard, before reaching out to touch the quilt that lay across it. Turning back to Bora, Siyeon smiled widely, her eyes crinkling at the corners and she said, “It feels really nice here Bora.” 

“Thank you.” Bora said, feeling her breath catch in her throat. “There’s um, a patio off the living room with chairs and a fire pit.” Siyeon moved back over to her, clumsily pulling Bora into her arms. Bora relaxed against her, her own arms coming up to wrap around Siyeon’s waist. 

They stood like that for several long moments before Bora sighed contentedly before leaning back a little to look up at Siyeon’s face. “I should probably start dinner soon.” 

“You cook?” Siyeon asked quietly, running her thumbs in soft circles where her hands rested on Bora’s back. The feeling, despite being through t-shirt material, was enough to make Bora want to forget about dinner. 

“Yeah,” Bora said, trying hard to keep her tone steady. The growing smirk on Siyeon’s face told her that the younger woman had noticed. Face flushing hot, Bora continued, “I learned some growing up and more from Minji when we where in Uni. I’m not great at it, but its always edible.” Siyeon chuckled, letting her go and motioning for her to lead them back to the kitchen. 

Bora led them down the hallway trying to will the blush off her cheeks. Turning into the kitchen, she pulled out one of the wooden chairs for Siyeon and once she was seated, asked, “Do you want anything to drink? I’ve got the stuff for tea or coffee or there’s beer and soda in the fridge.” Siyeon looked in the direction of her voice, her brows furrowed. After a moment she said, 

“Coffee would be nice. Bora, are you ok? Your heart is pounding.” Bora couldn’t help but snicker at her asking and turned to make coffee. 

“I’m fine, I promise.” Bora said. “It’s just, being as close as we where in the bedroom, it has an effect on me. You have an effect on me.” Siyeon was quiet for a moment and Bora turned her head to see the younger woman smirking at her. 

“Is it a bad effect?” Siyeon asked, her voice laced with a tone of innocence that made Bora want to laugh. Instead, she turned her attention back to measuring out coffee grounds.

“Not bad at all.” Bora replied, turning to fill the carafe with water to pour into the machine. “Just, distracting I suppose.” Sighing a little, Bora hoped being completely honest would work out in her favor. “Honestly, I’m attracted to you. Really attracted to you. Your voice, your sense of humor, that damned little smirk you get when you’re being a brat. Your presence is…-” 

Her words ended in an undignified eep when she felt Siyeon’s hands curl around her hips from behind, pulling her flush back against the taller woman. Bora felt her heart pounding in her chest and cursed her idea to put her hair up when she felt Siyeon’s warm breath on the side of her neck. “It’s a good thing then,” Siyeon murmured, her voice low enough that while Bora heard it, she also felt it rumble through the chest pressed to her back. “That I’m attracted to you to Bora. Do you know how hard it is, seeing you at work when I can’t do this?” Her words ended with a hot, open mouthed kiss pressed against Bora’s neck. The kiss ended with a gentle nip of teeth and Bora clenched her teeth to keep a moan from escaping. Flooded with idea’s and suggestions just from that single nip of teeth, it took Bora’s brain a moment to register that Siyeon was still speaking, “…I want you Kim Bora. I haven’t felt this way about anyone in a long time. I know we haven’t known each other long but… something about you feels different. You set my blood on fire and sometimes I don’t think you even realize it.” Bora’s hands came up to rest on hers and Siyeon sighed, pressing her cheek into Bora’s neck. “No one’s ever stood up to my mom for me before.” Siyeon murmured, her tone softening. There was an edge of a long lingering hurt in her voice that made Bora’s heart clench. “Even Yooh is kind of terrified of my mom.” Siyeon gave a forced sounding chuckle and continued, “But you, you charged into the room. I heard you throw your bag, heard you running. Heard the shout when you shoved her across the room. I heard your tone, a tone I’ve never heard from you before when you confronted her.” Her hands slid from Bora’s hips, pulling her into a back-hug, her chin resting on Bora’s shoulder. After a long moment, she whispered, almost so quietly that Bora didn’t hear her, “I don’t disserve someone like you…” 

“You do.” Bora said fiercely, her hands wrapping around Siyeon’s forearms. “You disserve to be protected, to be cherished. What you don’t disserve is someone hitting you! Or screeching at you so loudly it physically hurts you!” She tugged on Siyeon’s arms, waiting until they where loose enough for her to turn in them before pulling the younger woman into her arms. “Siyeon, you do! I don’t care who she is, I won’t stand around and let her treat you like that!” 

“She’s powerful.” Siyeon murmured, taking a deep breath. Her face morphed to a mask of confusion when Bora gave a shallow laugh. 

“Yeah, well so am I.” Bora said. “And I have almost the same contacts as she does if what Joohyun says is to be believed. Does the name Kim Yongsun ring any bells? Or better, Ahn Hyejin?” She felt Siyeon stiffen in her arms before the younger woman asked,

“H-how do you know them?” Bora sighed softly, running her hands soothingly up and down Siyeons back. 

“My parents are friends with Yong’s.” Bora said softly. “We spent a lot of time together growing up despite her being a few years older than me. She owns Carbon, that’s one of the reasons Yubin and I do most of our Exec meetings there. Hyejin is one of her guards, so is Wheein. I met those two when I was in Uni. Lovely ladies as long as you stay on their good sides. Then Bae Jooyhun and her harem aren’t light hitters either and I don’t know if you’ve met Handong properly yet but shes more than a pretty face and a computer geek.” Taking a deep breath, Bora added, “If what Joohyun told me about your mom is true, who cares. Siyeon, I’m not scared of your mom. I-”

Her words were cut off by Siyeon’s lips crashing onto hers. The kiss was hot and almost more emotional than their first. Arms tightened, tongues and teeth clashing and both where breathless when they pulled away. “Thank you.” Siyeon whispered, her lips close enough to Bora’s that they brushed again. They stood there for a long moment, Bora’s eyes slipping closed as she blocked out everything but the feel of Siyeon in her arms. 

After a long moment, Siyeon pulled away, shooting Bora an almost carefree smile before asking, “So what’s for dinner?” Bora couldn’t help but laugh and after stealing another kiss, she shooed the younger woman back to the table, muttering fondly about distractions and smirks as she set about throwing together some dinner. Despite how disastrous the evening had started, Bora almost knew for sure that everything was going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has taken so long. The holidays where long and just a tad more complicated than I planned. I haven't forgotten this story by any means.   
> As far as any concerns about typos, I do my best to make sure this is clean but I've got a full time job and 3 ongoing, original fiction projects. I try my best but things slip through sometimes. Let me know what you thought of it, typos aside also, if any of you wanted to share this on social media, I totally wouldn't mind.


End file.
